Robots: las precuelas
by dimitrix
Summary: Un grupo de seis segmentos que actuan como precuelas de una posible secuela de Robots que posiblemente no llegue pero la historía esta vigente aqui, cada una de estos relatos presentan las nuevas historias de cada uno de los personajes secundarios que tendran algo que ver en la secuela. Un recordatorio de que Robots es un film de culto que se merece mejor respeto.
1. 1·El evangelio de la invencíon

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **Robots ha sido siempre una de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos y desde hace mucho tiempo lleva esperando una secuela que parece que no llega ya que estoy desesperado por querer volver a Rodney Hojalata y a todo el grupo reunido otra vez, tengo una secuela en mi mente pero lo que no sabemos es que sucedió antes de todo eso, pues estos son los seis segmentos precuela que nos cuentan las historias alternas a lo que puede suceder en un Robots 2: La Nueva era, estad muy atentos a lo que vais a ver.  
**

SEGMENTO 1: EL EVANGELIO DE LA INVENCIÓN

Jack Hammer iba bajando por un elevador bastante ruidoso y estrepitoso hacía el barrio de Chinabot que se encontraba unos pisos mas abajo. Se quito las gafas y se las limpio haciendo que ahora pudiese ver mejor, asintió complacido al mismo tiempo que atemorizado ya que hacía unos meses que por alguna extraña razón varios inventores a los que él conocía habían desparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro, sabía muy bien que era imposible que todos se hubiesen esfumado ya que eso suponía que todo el mundo estaba pasando del plan que tenía Gran Soldador. Desde que Rodney Hojalata había devuelto la paz hacía Ciudad Robot este se había convertido en el nuevo jefe de Industrias Gran Soldador haciendo que ahora todo el mundo pudiese desarrollar sus nuevas ideas, incluido él, pero ahora por algúna razón algo estaba cambiando y no sabía lo que era, tenía que tener mucho cuidado ya que ahora él era presa fácil para cualquiera que le descubriese.

El ascensor bajo haciendo una pequeña sacudida y de ahí abrió la puerta de rejas, salió al exterior observando el inmenso barrio en el que se encontraba, Chinabot era uno de los nuevos barrios extranjeros que se habían formado tras la aprobación de Rodney Hojalata de reconstruir Ciudad Robot de una manera mucho mas moderna, lo cual no era tan mala idea, podía ver como robots de diferentes partes del continente occidental tenían sus propios puestos de comida o tiendas que vendían cualquier cosa con tal de usar como actualización, ya nadie tenía miedo a oxidarse y a quedarse hecho pedazos, ya no, eso había terminado, esta era una nueva era.

-Reguladores, ¿quien quiere reguladores? Reguladores.

-Recambios, ¿quien quiere hacerse un recambio de ruedas? Recambios.

-Cambio su tono de metal, cambio su tono de metal, véase con un nuevo aspecto por si no le gusta el viejo, se no preocupe, se le devolverá el dinero si no queda convencido.

Todos aquellos vendedores se habían puesto para ganarse un pequeño dinerillo con la nueva moda de que ya nadie tenía que ir rebuscando en la basura para conseguir actualizaciones, la dictadura de Ratchet había llegado a su fin gracias a Hojalata y ahora vivían con todos los lujos, pero esos lujos tenían su consecuencia y ahora había hecho que varios sujetos de otros lugares viniesen a crearse sus propias organizaciones criminales, las mafias se hacían llamar, esos grupos lo que hacían era adueñarse de la gente mas débil y obligarles a hacer cosas que hasta ahora nadie había querido hacer, y si todo eso iba bien, se les recompensaba, si no, acabarían teniendo un castigo mucho peor que el de acabar incinerado en la Chop Shop del cual ahora ya no funcionaba.

Mientras iba avanzando lentamente por todo aquel barrio extendido a lo largo de la zona, podía ver a distintos niños jugando con varios juguetes niños que habían salido de la compañía de Gran Soldador, los veía jugando con Hula-Hops de luces, drones teledirigidos y pequeños animalejos electrónicos que usaban para sus juegos estratégicos de cartas, le gustaba las cosas que veía, lastima de que ahora no tuviese tiempo para aprovechar algo como eso ya que se encontraba en una situación en donde tenía que mantener la cabeza bien alta, no podía confiar en nadie, levanto la capucha de su túnica haciendo que nadie pudiera reconocerle, aquí él no era nadie, simplemente era un viejo robot con gafas que tenía consigo algo un libro poco importante.

Se dirigió hacía una tienda que había a la vuelta de la esquina, atravesó las puertas de plasma y de ahí paso al interior de la tienda donde todo estaba mas limpio y ordenado que afuera, había toda una calma que le hacía pensar que estaba soñando tras haber estado presenciando una pesadilla.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? -pregunto el dueño de la tienda, era un robot escuálido de ojos saltones y tenía piernas de neumático, se acerco al mostrador.

-Si, necesito algo parecido a esto si es que lo tiene -se saco de encima un perno dorado hexagonal.

Se lo enseño al dueño y este se le quedo mirando fijamente para ver como era.

-¿Lo tiene? Es importante.

Apoyo el perno encima del mostrador y entonces suspiro pensativo ante esa propuesta.

-Si le digo la verdad, muy pocas personas vienen aquí buscando algo como esto, no se donde lo ha sacado pero no tengo nada parecido, aunque si un tornillo -admitió con total sinceridad.

-Ya, pero yo no necesito un tornillo, yo necesito un perno como ese -le insistió nerviosamente, se desesperaba demasiado con encontrarlo.

-¿Para que? ¿Es usted inventor?

No supo como contestarle a eso ya que era bastante obvia la pregunta.

-Parecido -fue lo único que pude decirle con tal de que pareciese ideológico.

-Espéreme aquí -le aviso señalándole con el dedo y entonces se marcho hacía un hueco que había pasando el muro que tenía delante, se oyó como se le movían las ruedas.

Jack se quedo ahí esperando al robot mientras se ponía nervioso al no saber que hacer, quería saber que todo estaba yendo sin problemas pero sabía muy bien que no, no sabía si alguien le estaba siguiendo o le estaba espiando sin que se diese cuenta, se había metido en un mal lugar pero era el único lugar que conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que acabaría encontrando lo que andaba buscando, su vida dependía de ello y la de Gran Soldador, él era el ultimo inventor que quedaba libre como para proteger el proyecto del que parecía que era la razón por la cual todos estaban siendo secuestrados misteriosamente.

Oyó un fuerte ruido y reaccionó bruscamente al oírlo, enderezo su mirada hacía el frente y observo que el robot dueño de la tienda había vuelto con un caja de cartón que parecía contener todo tipo de cosas metálicas, se notaba el sonido en cuanto lo apoyo contra el mostrador.

-Si quiere puede buscar aquí -le propuso dandole la caja para que mirase.

Alzo la mirada observando que habían todo tipo de tornillos, pernos, tuercas y engranajes y cualquier cosa mecánica que pudiese ver con exactitud.

-¿Pero no me va a ayudar usted? -se cuestiono viendo que le estaba dando la caja llena de metales como para que lo buscase él mismo sin que este hiciese nada por ayudarle.

-Si encuentra algo no quiero saber lo que es.

-¿Como? -se extraño aún mas con ese comentario.

-Creo que es mejor que no se quede mucho tiempo -le aviso poniendo un tono como de saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo con él era algo bastante peligroso.

Aquello lo pudo entender, el dueño se marcho volviendo hacía donde estaba antes dejándole ahí solo como para que se ocupase de mirar en la caja, la abrió lo suficiente como para ver con mas luz lo que había dentro, fue rebuscando por el interior provocando tanto ruido que le preocupaba que aquello llamase demasiado la atención, no sabía que estaba haciendo el dueño pero seguramente no era algo bueno, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en aquellos que le estaban ayudando.

-Vamos -rechisto esforzándose por encontrar lo que quería y entonces acabo encontrándolo, hallo un perno dorado parecido al otro que tenía en sus manos-. Lo tengo.

-Será mejor que salga de aquí -se oyó la voz del dueño desde el otro lado.

-¿Como dice? -alzo la mirada queriendo verle pero apenas podía, por algúna razón él estaba escondido intentando de ignorarle por algún motivo.

-Si lo ha encontrado será mejor que se vaya con él.

-¿Sin pagarle?

-Me da igual, vayase ya, usted no estado aquí -le presiono insistiéndole para que se fuera.

Al oír eso pudo entender porque se lo estaba pidiendo, se guardo los dos pernos, cerro la caja haciendo que no encontró nada de ahí y se marcho saliendo de la tienda sin apenas despedirse por agradecerle al dueño lo que hizo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se puso la capucha de vuelta y ahí entonces se alejo teniendo consigo los dos pernos que andaba buscando, no le faltaba nada mas, pero si un lugar seguro donde poder quedarse, siguió avanzando por todo el callejón cuando entonces se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy seco, necesitaba ponerse algo de aceite, tenía que tomarse un buen trago por lo menos, miro cada uno de los puestos de comida y bebidas y vio uno que le llamo la atención, era un puesto circular que se encontraba en medio de la esquina donde apenas había alguien sentado en las butacas de los extremos, decidió meterse ahí al ver que parecía estar bastante tranquilo.

Se junto delante del mostrador y se sentó en una de las butacas que habían al otro lado del robot que parecía estar tomando tranquilamente, se acerco el barman que era igual que el dueño de la tienda donde había conseguido los pernos solo que este iba vestido con el típico traje de un barman y tenía los ojos mas saltones, le pregunto que quería y Jack le respondió que una copa de aceite, se quito la capucha esperando que nadie le reconociese en ese lugar, luego apoyo el libro encima del mostrador mientras él se mantenía tenso de lo nervioso que estaba, aquellos nervios no se le iban a ir nunca.

El otro robot que tenía al lado se le quedo mirando interesado, se levanto y se apoyo encima de la butaca que había en medio al lado de Jack, él pudo notar como aquel robot se había puesto ahí apropósito con tal de incordiarle o algo parecido.

-Eh amigo, ¿te conozco de algo? -le pregunto poniendo una expresión desinteresada pero se notaba que de algúna forma lo estaba reconociendo.

-No -le respondió negándose a contestarle cualquier cosa que le dijese, ya tenía suficiente con sentirse perseguido, ahora no iba a perder la poca tranquilidad que tenía con aquel idiota.

-¿Seguro? ¿No eres de la tele? ¿Eh?

Jack quería plantarle en la cara un buen golpe pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía llamaría demasiado la atención y entonces se le arruinaría la tapadera y otra vez tendría que volver a correr.

-No, yo te he visto en algún lado -se hacía el que parecía que estaba pensando detenidamente, estaba claro que él ya lo había reconocido pero se comportaba así apropósito con tal de insistirle que confesase la verdad aunque no quería hacerlo.

El barman le paso el vaso con el aceite, Jack le agradeció y entonces se dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Vamos tío, confiésalo, eres conocido -le presiono poniendose vacilante con él.

Al final Jack se canso y decidió hacer lo que mejor conocía, se quito de encima un implante con aspecto circular y se lo tiro delante para que lo viese, aquel robot pirado lo cogío y ahí entonces lo miro absorto reconociendo de que se trataba.

-Eso a cambio de tu silencio, ¿entendido? -le pidió explícitamente.

-Es bueno hacer negocios con usted -lo acepto poniendo una sonrisa picarona, pago al barman y entonces se marcho desapareciendo como si no hubiese estado ahí.

Jack asintió agradecido de ver que se lo quito de encima, estaba cerca de que esto hubiese acabado en desastre, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado con eso, empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error al venir aquí, o de al menos no estar mejor preparado, volvió a ponerse la capucha haciendo que nadie le reconociese en lo mas mínimo, era mucho mejor así.

-Una copa -dijo alguien.

Se giro y observo que otro mas se metió ahí, era otro robot pero distinto a todos los que había visto antes, era mas joven y con gafas, parecido a él pero mucho mas moderno, no sabía porque pero aquel joven le interesaba bastante, no sabía si era porque tenía aspecto de inventor o porque le hacía acordar a él cuando era mucho mas joven.

El barman le entrego la copa y se dio un pequeño sorbo, de pronto dijo:

-¿Esta bueno eso? -le pregunto.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía que se intereso por él.

-El libro, ese de ahí, ¿es suyo no? -aclaro señalando el libro que tenía en la barra.

-Ah, esto -se rió viendo que le señalaba el libro y no otra cosa mucho menos importante.

-¿Que es? -se acomodo apoyando su puño encima de su barbilla para escucharlo.

Agarro el libro dándolo vuelta por la portada y se lo enseño.

-El Evangelio de la Memoria.

-¿De que va?

-Es básicamente como una enciclopedia que te enseña todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los inventores de antaño y de como todos ellos nos ayudaron a crear un mundo mejor para todos nosotros -le resumió poniendo una sonrisa de expectación por el libro.

-Lastima de que esta ciudad paso como 20 años sufriendo un terrible Armaggedon que casi nos destruye a todos nosotros -indico ingenuamente.

-Si, yo pase por esa época.

-Yo apenas -tomo un fuerte sorbo de su aceite.

Jack hizo lo mismo pero no pudo evitar sentir que por alguna rara razón aquel chico se había puesto ahí por algo, no era como el otro individuo de antes pero si sentía que era demasiado fácil que se hubiese sentado a su lado y no le preguntase por si lo reconocía o algo.

-Se lo que estas pensando -le dijo con cara de estar insinuandose.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso.

-Estas pensando en como me he sentado aquí tu lado y no te he preguntado sobre quien eres en realidad -aclaro demostrando que no le iba a hacer la misma pregunta que al otro.

-Ah, maldita -exclamo sintiéndose avergonzado por reconocerlo.

-No importa, yo también habría hecho lo mismo -volvió a dar otro sorbo.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿quien eres?

-Digamos que alguien que necesita algo en la vida -dio una respuesta bastante metafórica.

-Pues tu pareces tener mucho con lo que vivir.

Le miro con una expresión indirecta al no entender esa mención.

-Veo que llevas una agenda portátil -declaro señalando el estuche que llevaba colgando en el costado de su cinturón-. ¿Que eres? ¿Informático?

-Solía serlo, hasta que me echaron por pasarme de la raya -confeso poniendo una cara de disgusto.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas, hice bien en irme de ahí, todos eran unos auténticos cerdos, no sabían lo que podía hacer, y ahora estoy trabajando para alguien que si sabe lo que puedo hacer.

-Parece un hombre muy trabajador.

-Lo es -afirmo sintiéndose orgulloso de eso y entonces se echo el aceite encima de su espalda, lanzo un enorme suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el aceite caliente por todo su cuerpo.

Jack pudo ver como con aquel chico sentía una satisfacción que hasta ahora jamas antes había visto, le hacía acordar a sus viejos tiempo cuando era joven, cuando no tenía nada encima y tuvo que buscarse su propia manera de trabajar, al menos con eso le hacía sentirse bien.

-¿Sabes que me interesa de este libro?

-Cuéntame -se puso en una posición de interés al saber lo que tenía que decir.

-Este libro no solamente te cuenta el desarrollo de los mayores inventores del mundo, sino también de ver como un grupo de personas se unieron en contra de toda la ética, y se crearon sus propias ideas con tal de saber que lo que harían cambiarían el mundo, no les importaba si de algúna manera se oxidarían con el paso del tiempo, solamente les importaba dejar una pequeña parte de lo que tenían en mente para que así con el paso de los años, alguien acabase encontrando esas pistas y pudiesen dar lugar a algo mucho mas nuevo, y fijate ahora -le explico resumiéndole todo lo que pensaba sobre los inventores al estar relacionado con el libro, luego le señalo el televisor que había en un costado, se podía ver la imagen de un reportero.

-Diganos Meca-Critico, ¿que piensa de la nueva Constitución hecha por Rodney Hojalata?

La imagen paso a la del Meca-Critico mirando de frente y con una mirada malhumorada.

-Pienso que ese Rodney Hojalata es solo otro loco adolescente que se cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana, aunque viendo lo que hice Ratchet antes veo que al menos lo ha mejorado un poco pero eso no quiere decir que estemos tan pendientes de esto como lo estábamos antes, alguien debería de bajarle los humos a estos jefes inventores, ¿alguien sabe donde están todos ahora? Porque me prometieron que me harían unas gafas con luces, ¿donde están? -protesto soltando todas las quejas que tenía sobre cualquier cosa que le viniese a la cabeza.

-Ese tío nunca se si lo han puesto ahí apropósito porque sabe quejarse o solamente porque necesitan un cabeza de turco para que sepa lo que tiene que decir -opino pensativo.

-Si -coincidió el otro.

Al ver lo bien que le había caído el chico, decidió aprovechar para preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Sabes eso de los inventores?

-Si, es terrible, es como si alguien se estuviera quitando de encima a todos los inventores.

-¿Pero lo que no logro entender es porque sucede? No han pasado cinco años desde que Madame Engranaje murió y su hijo se fue a la carcel, ¿crees que puede tener algúna conexión.

-¿Usted cree? -frunció con el ceño para arriba al estar interesado en esa cuestión.

-No lo se, quizás haya alguien por ahí relacionado con Madame Engranaje que todavía no ha ido a la carcel y esta por ahí libre, capturando a todos los inventores.

-¿Para que? ¿Para vengarse?

-No lo se, pero eso sería lo menos preocupante -indico exasperado y entonces se dio el ultimo sorbo de su vaso lleno de aceite, suspiro aliviado al mismo tiempo que agotado.

-¿Tu no eres de por aquí verdad?

-No, no lo soy, yo he venido aquí para hacer un trabajo, pero me parece que no soy capaz de hacerlo -le aclaro confesándole sin dudarlo, estaba tan preocupado por lo otro que no le importaba para nada decirle todo lo que menos le preocupaba del asunto.

-Pues yo también he venido para hacer un trabajo -declaro el otro.

-¿Ah si? -se intereso al oír eso.

-Así es, me pidieron que viniese a buscar a una persona, a alguien que necesitaba ayuda en algo.

-¿Y la has encontrado? -le devolvió el vaso vacío al barman, él se lo llevo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces el joven robot dijo:

-Al parecer si -confirmo serenamente.

-¿Y has podido ayudar a esa persona? -se saco unas monedas del interior de su traje para dárselos al barman para pagarle al barman.

-Esa persona no necesita ayuda en realidad.

-¿Ah no? -siguió escuchando mientras se peleaba por encontrar las monedas precisas que necesitaba para pagarle al barman que le estaba esperando ahí delante.

-No, en realidad necesita que se reúna con los suyos.

Aquella ultima mención le hizo estremecerse bastante ya que le resultaba bastante raro por algúna razón, se giro mirando al joven del cual ahora ponía una expresión seria y enfurismada.

-¿Quienes son los suyos? -le pregunto a pesar de saber que estaba cometiendo un error al preguntarle eso ya que estaba bastante claro que había algo raro en ese joven.

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta señor Hammer? -le critico indirectamente.

-¿Que? -se atemorizo al ver que sabía quien era, aquel joven no era un amigo.

-Es increíble que después de todo el rato que llevamos aquí, no se haya dado cuenta de que jamas ha estado a salvo durante todo este tiempo -se insinuó soberanamente.

-¿Quien eres tu? -quiso descubrirlo ya que se notaba que había caído en una trampa.

Se acomodo en la silla y entonces se quedo mirándolo mas rígido que antes.

-Soy aquel que quiere llevarle con mi jefe, señor Jack Hammer, el ultimo inventor que todavía queda libre -confeso demostrando que no había venido aquí por pura coincidencia.

Ahí entonces Jack se dio cuenta de quien se trataba aquel chico, se puso a pensar en todos los aspectos que lo corroboraban, la agenda portátil, que fue expulsado, esas gafas que tenía puestas encima de la cabeza, todo indicaba que se trataba de un robot en particular.

-Database -era el hacker fugitivo que todo el mundo conocía de sobra.

-Ya era hora de que se diese cuenta -dijo con tono de querer actuar ahora.

Jack se alarmo tanto por esto que decidió levantarse y marcharse cuanto antes, agarro rápidamente sus cosas y se dispuso a irse pero en cuanto se giro observo que había alguien mas delante de él, había un robot de aspecto humanoide con la piel medio rosada, con un casco amarillo en forma de peinado enderezado hacía la izquierda, de cuerpo robusto rojo y en las manos tenía unos bordes de pinchos que parecían bastante afilados y letales.

-Triturador -lo reconoció enseguida al verle.

-Bien hecho Database -le dijo agradeciéndole al hacker que continuaba ahí sentado en la butaca.

-Sabía que el muy idiota no se daría cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, se creía tan listo que no vio que ya le teníamos puesto los ojos encima -comento incrédulamente Database.

Aquello lo hizo estremecer mucho mas a Jack ya que demostraba que a pesar de todo el trabajo que hizo para impedir que no lo cogiesen, al final ya lo tenían cogido desde hacía un buen rato.

-Tu te vienes con nosotros Hammer -le aviso amenazadoramente Triturador.

-Ni en sueños -dijo y entonces soltar unas pequeñas bolas en forma de canicas negras contra el suelo, rodaron un par de metros hasta que de pronto se detuvieron al instante.

-Oh no -exclamo Database al reconocer de que se trataba.

Las bolas explotaron haciendo salir una enorme luz que los cegó a todos los que habían alrededor incluyendo los dos, Jack aprovecho de nuevo y se marcho pero se le cayo el libro sin que se diese cuenta. Ambos recuperaron la vista y se percataron de que ya no estaba en ningúna parte, se exasperaron tanto que se pusieron a correr para seguirle pero ya le habían perdido el rastro.

-¿Adonde cojones se ha ido? -protesto Triturador al ver que no lo encontraba.

Ahí entonces Database se percato de alguien que iba con capucha, parecido a Hammer.

-Ahí -le señalo eufóricamente y ambos marcharon a seguir a ese sujeto.

Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y entonces engancharon al sujeto con capucha agarrándole por los hombros y lo giraron para verle la cara, no era él, era simplemente un viejo robot gris con gafas, este se asusto al verles, ambos se miraron indignados al ver que agarraron a uno que no era.

-Vete -le rechisto y el robot se marcho.

Ambos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza del disgusto que tenían.

-¿Adonde puede haber ido? -se cuestiono otra vez Triturador.

-No lo se, pero se que no puede haber ido lejos -opino Database.

-¿Tu estabas con él? ¿Sabes si dijo algo mas?

-No aparte del libro que tenía en sus manos -aclaro enseñando que tenía el libro de Hammer en sus propias manos, Triturador se quedo desconcertado al ver que lo había cogido sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cuando lo has cogido?

Cuando recuperamos la vista, me resultaba una lastima tener que desperdiciar un buen libro -indico fijándose bien en el libro, le resultaba tan interesante que no lo iba a dejar tirado por nada.

-Tu pensando en libros cuando podríamos estar buscando a ese rufián de Jack Hammer.

-¿Sabes algo de Screch? -le pregunto cambiando de tema al instante.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces alzo el brazo donde tenía el comunicador, lo pulso y dijo:

-Screch, aquí Triturador, hemos perdido a Hammer, ¿sabes algo? -le pregunto.

- _He encontrado a Hammer, esta abandonando el comercio, pero se esta metido en un callejón, será mejor que vengáis ahora si no queremos perderlo_ -anunció Screch por el otro lado.

Database esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que no lo habían tontamente por completo.

-Vamonos -ordeno y ambos marcharon corriendo dispuestos a seguir la pista de Hammer antes de que lo perdiesen una vez mas.

Database tenía en sus manos el libro del cual ahora se lo iba a quedar.

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER SEGMENTO.


	2. 2·El poder de la burocracia

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGMENTO 2: EL PODER DE LA BUROCRACIA

Una gran tormenta azota la prision de Máxima Seguridad de Zerodome.

Dentro de la prision todos los prisioneros se hallan en sus celdas intentando de dormir pero algunos se mosquean con el sonido de la lluvia y de los truenos haciendo que se pongan como locos, van lanzando gemidos y algún que otro reproche como para intentar de llamar la atención. Uno de ellos era Tim el guarda ahora mas conocido como Tim el preso que se hallaba metido en su pequeña celda intentando de dormir a duras penas ya que se hartaba de la manera de quejarse de los demás presos que no le dejaban un solo momento dormir.

-Hola, ¿podría alguien insistirle a estos idiotas que dejen de quejarse porque algunos queremos dormir de una maldita vez? -pidió protestando con tal de que alguien le escuchase.

-¡Callate la boca Tim el preso -le reprocho otro preso.

-¡Callate tu! Ja ja ja -se puso a reirse como un loco y dando vueltas por el suelo.

En la alta torre de la prision se encontraba el alcaide Ivon Fortress cenando tranquilamente en su enorme despacho, tenía un plato con una chuleta de fierro a la que iba cortando parte por parte, corto un trozo y entonces se lo llevo a la boca, lo degusto plácidamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa Owen? -le pregunto a su mano derecha-. Esta es la mejor chuleta de fierro que he probado en un mucho tiempo, ¿y sabes porque es la mejor?

-¿Porque señor? -inquirió interesado el guardia jefe Owen Grill que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la esquina leyendo el periódico con total tranquilidad.

-Porque esta chuleta se ha conseguido con sudor y mucho aceite desperdiciado, imaginate esto, piensa en lo mucho que la mayoría de los robots hacen para poder conseguir una chuleta de este tipo, demasiado, hacen demasiado, y aún así, se consigue algo tan beneplácito como esto -le explico dando su opinión al respecto sobre las chuletas de fierro.

-¿Adonde quiere ir a parar señor? -le miro escépticamente al saber muy bien que no le estaría dando ese argumento a menos que tuviese que ver con algo importante.

-Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para ser lo que somos, fijate en mi, tengo un trabajo respetable manteniendo encerrados a todos esos cretinos del resto de la civilacíon, tengo traje, tengo dignidad, y tengo mucho patriotismo pasando por encima de mis engranajes, y tu también, fijate bien, te has convertido literalmente en mi mano derecha porque me caes tan bien que no sabría que hacer sin ti -aclaro justificando el hecho de que lo que interesaba era en que habían acabado convirtiendose a partir de todo el buen trabajo que habían mantenido hasta ahora.

-Pues buscarse a otra mano derecha -añadió irónicamente.

-Si, eso es cierto -afirmo convencido de esa mención ambigua-. Pero al menos tu eres uno de los pocos que al menos saben lo que se tiene que hacer en una situación como esta.

Esbozo un risa falsa de incredulidad al oír eso.

-Algún dia de estos vamos a tener que acabar dando lo mejor de si ocurre un motín -agrego.

-Jamas de los jamases dejare que suceda un motín en mi prision, nunca, lo juro por mi medalla al honor que no permita que esto se salga de descontrol -decreto señalando su placa en el traje como para dejar que era su prision y se iba a quedar con las normas que tenía impuestas.

-Bien por eso -levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Le devolvió el gesto alzando su vaso al saber muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-Señor -alguien empezo a golpear la puerta por el otro lado.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al hacerse una idea de que esa voz solamente podía significar en una cosa, siguieron golpeando la puerta por el otro lado con tal de que la abriesen.

-Abrele -le pidió a Owen ya que estaba ahí cerca.

Se levanto al instante y ahí entonces le abrió saliendo un joven guardia sobresaltado.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto levantando sus gafas para ver mejor.

-Señor, no se como decirle esto, pero... ha hablado -mencionó alzando sus manos en señal de estar mas sobresaltado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Hablado? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Si, ha hablado.

-¿Quien? El mamon de Crackpot que nunca para de estar parloteando todo el rato -dijo vacilante y entonces ambos se pusieron a reirse incrédulamente al oír eso.

-No, no me refiero a ese, me refiero a ese cabron que lleva cinco años sin decir nada -les aclaro justificando que se trataba de otro individuo importante.

Ahí entonces tuvo un presentimiento de lo que quería decir en realidad.

-¿Ha hablado? ¿Él ha hablado?

-Ha hablado señor, al final lo ha hecho.

Le dirigió la mirada a Owen del cual él tenía una mirada seria como de saber muy bien de que hablaba, frunció seriamente el ceño y entonces él se levanto decidido a investigarlo.

··

El joven recluta acompaño a Ivon y a Owen por todo el pasillo principal donde se encontraban las celdas con los reclusos gritando y chillando sin parar al ver que el alcaide que los había mantenido encerrados durante tiempo se encontraba por ahí paseando tranquilamente como si nada.

-Eh señor Alcaide, ¿sabe cuantos robots se necesitan para desarmar a un cabron como usted? Solo uno, y ese soy yo -reprocho amenazantemente uno de los reclusos, este se puso a reirse.

Siguieron adelante ignorando a los reclusos ya que tenían otro asunto importante ahora mismo.

-¿Como ha pasado? -le pregunto al joven recluta.

-Estaba recogiendo la comida en la bandeja, se lo había comido todo sin dejar una sola miga cuando entonces me gire y oí que me decía: Gracias.

-¿Gracias? -critico Owen.

-Si, así es, lo repitió como dos veces para que lo entendiese.

-Pues yo no creo que eso sea hablar -opino Ivon tomándoselo como algo no muy importante.

-Ya, pero entonces me dijo algo mas, algo con rabia.

-¿Que te dijo? -le apoyo su mano encima del hombro para que se lo dijese con total sinceridad.

-Me dijo que corriese, que corriese como si le estuviese persiguiendo porque iba a acabar metido en un chatarrero como el de su madre -añadió honestamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen al ver que ahora el asunto era mucho mas serio.

-Ese tío esta loco, pensaba que me iba a matar -dijo el guardia sintiéndose aterrado.

-Descansa, de esto me ocupo yo -le pidió que se marchara por su bien y entonces acepto marchándose por donde vino, ahí entonces le dirigió la mirada hacía Owen.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto susceptiblemente.

Ivon se quedo rígido como asimilándolo y entonces dijo:

-Voy a hablar con él, quiero resolverlo -acoto decidido a comprender el asunto en si.

Llegaron al fondo de toda la sala dirigiendose hacía la puerta blindada que había en medio, Owen se acerco al panel que había en el costado y entonces pulso el pulgar sobre el rectángulo turquesa, la maquina empezo a escanear la huella y entonces se puso rojo, la puerta se abrió en dos hojas que se levantaron en forma de diagonal revelando un enorme fondo negro. Asomaron la cabeza observando que mas adelante se encontraba un puente luminiscente con un sujeto parado en medio y que ni se inmutaba, se miraron seriamente al saber bien donde se estaban metiendo.

-¿Quiere que le mande alguien mas señor?

-No, déjamelo a mi, si algo malo sucede, estoy preparado -indico enseñando que tenía sus revólveres metidos en su cinturón, hizo un gesto con los dedos como de estar listo para la acción.

-Yo estaré aquí -acoto cumpliendo con su cometido.

-Muy bien, pero si algo malo sucede, cierra la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y que pasara con usted? -se cuestiono

-Mantenlo cerrado, solamente eso, pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no te metas -le advirtió con total seriedad para que entendiese lo que tenía que hacer.

Owen se cuestiono esa idea ya que no iba a dejar que su alcaide muriera a manos de aquel loco que se encontraba mas adelante, pero conociéndole de sobra podía entender que no le pasaría nada a menos de que resolviese el asunto antes de que el otro lo empezase de mala manera. Lo dejo estar y entonces marcho metiendose al otro lado de la enorme celda.

Fue cruzando aquel puente estrecho rodeado de paneles azules que hacían que la mayor parte de la celda estuviese iluminada, toda la celda era una esfera abovedada con un fondo negro por donde se podía notar que había una altura de 12 metros, siguió avanzando lentamente hasta llegar al fondo donde se encontraba una plataforma circular con el detenido levantado y vestido con un traje naranja para señalar que era un recluso.

-Levanta la cabeza Ratchet -le ordeno soberanamente.

Phineas T. Ratchet levanto la cabeza mostrando que le faltaba la aleta que tenía en la cabeza, se había cambiado el casco de su cabeza por uno que le hacía la cabeza completamente plana, alzo la mirada y entonces puso una sonrisa ingenua, luego dijo:

-Bienvenido señor Fortress -le saludo con un tono autocompasivo.

-Joder, si es verdad que has hablado, cinco años, ¿porque ahora? -le pregunto absorto al ver que había sucedido tal cual como le habían mencionado.

Se enderezo y entonces se bajo del pedestal circular en el que estaba apoyado, fue avanzando unos pocos pasos hasta que ya no pudo mas, tenía una cadena atada alrededor del cuello, la cadena estaba incrustada en un soporte que había al final de la pared.

-¿No puede aflojarme un poco las cadenas, me matan demasiado?

-Nada de trucos Ratchet, ¿que le has dicho a uno de mis guardias?

-¿Porque te importa tanto eso? -critico egocéntricamente.

-En esta celda todos están adiestrados para no soportar ningúno de los comentarios insultantes de los demás guardias, pero en este caso ha sucedido algo distinto, ¿que le has dicho a ese guardia que solamente te recogió la comida para que le hayas hecho huir despavorido?

-Solamente le dijo lo que tenía que escuchar.

-Le dijiste que corriese, ¿te suena eso de algo?

Se quedo rígido sin apenas pestañear cuando entonces dijo:

-Quizás me haya precipitado un poco.

-De precipitado nada, lo has dicho con ganas, ¿porque? ¿Porque después de cinco años has soltado la boca y has dicho eso, que explicación ahí?

-La única explicación es que estoy encerrado injustamente en esta celda siendo tratado como un delincuente, ¿de vera cree que necesito una explicación para haberle dicho eso?

-¿Lo hiciste para llamar la atención? ¿Lo hiciste para que yo viniese? ¿Es eso?

Se quedo firme de vuelta como fingiendo que no había nada raro.

-¿Sabes que puedo dejarte de dar de comer por una semana como no me digas nada verdad?

Se puso a reírse a carcajadas delante de él, Fortress puso una mirada ingenua como pretendiendo asimilar porque se reía de aquella forma, pero algo indicaba que sabía algo y todo esa actuación que estaba haciendo era simplemente para ocultar algo importante.

De pronto se callo lanzando unas pocas risas que apenas podía aguantarlas.

-Oh señor Fortress, usted es tan gracioso.

-Es Alcaide Fortress maldito pedazo de escoria, y ademas, estas aquí encerrado porque tu y tu madre planeasteis la destrucción de Ciudad Robot y la aniquilación de cientos de robots oxidados, suerte de que ese chico Hojalata cambiase las cosas porque sino, ahora mismo tu estarías sufriendo un castigo mucho peor que este -le argumento hacíendole entender que estaba ahí por una cierta razón especifica que parecía no comprender del todo.

-Ese Hojalata jamas debió de meterse en mis asuntos.

-Lo se, y me alegro de eso -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua para contradecirle.

Cambio su expresión a una mirada vacía como de querer ignorar ese gesto que hacía.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto ha empezado por culpa tuya verdad?

-La culpa es de mi madre que quería acabar con todos los oxidados, tanto que puso a mi padre colgando del techo por inútil, pero al menos no lo hizo conmigo, él me dio una oportunidad, me dio una oportunidad para ganarme algo mejor, y entonces me enseño el poder de la burocracia.

-¿Él poder de la burocracia? -se intrigo al oír esa mención.

-Si, el poder de la burocracia, ya sabe, hacerse el poderoso por encima de aquellos que se creen que pueden controlarlo todo, cuando en realidad lo único que controlan es aquello que pueden manejar fácilmente, yo lo que hice fue controlar a las compañías de creación de actualizaciones que en vez de haber estado creando nuevas mejores siguieron construyendo las mismas cosas chapuceras que ya tenían desde hace varios años, ¿porque cojones hacen eso? ¿Porque?

-Lo hacen, porque a nadie le interesa ser moderno, a todo el mundo lo único que le interesa es ser lo que son, tanto si son chapuceros como un montón de chatarra andante, pero no, tu jamas lo comprenderás, porque vives con todos los lujos del mundo y como jamas has sabido vivir de la miseria tu jamas te harás idea de lo que se siente vivir con ellos, y por eso mismo, te ha caído esto, te has quedado encerrado aquí conmigo por haberte comportado como un gilipollas -le explicó Fortress hacíendole entender la razón de porque estaba encerrado en esa celda cuando podría haber seguido estando donde estaba antes.

Ratchet se enderezo de vuelta poniendose en una expresión autoritaria.

-Dime, ¿cuéntame mas sobre ese poder de la burocracia, de que sirve exactamente?

-El poder de la burocracia es una manera de hacerse con una compañía que vende cierto tipo de productos que le hacen ganarse millones de dólares tras estar usando un cierto tipo de autoridad sobre los compradores y sobre aquellos para los que trabajan, si no juegas bien tus cartas acabaras perdiendo y no te quedara nada, y yo jugué bien mis cartas, me hice con la compañía de Gran Soldador cuando este se marcho, ahí empece a aprovecharme y hacer lo que el viejo gordinflón nunca hizo, crear un nuevo estilo de actualizaciones mas asequibles para la nueva época, cosa que logre, sino fuera porque los demás robots de la zona se estaban revelando a medida que un 5% de ellos se estaban cayendo a pedazos, por eso metí las barredoras, para que se los llevasen a todos al chatarrero y los quemasen de una vez por todas, así entonces yo habría tenido mucha mas importancia de lo que cualquier otro jefe podría haber tenido -argumento resumiendo todos los hechos relacionados con la burocracia y de como funcionaban, así fue como se hizo el jefe de la compañía de Gran Soldador y se aprovecho de todo el mundo.

-¿Eras un Dios verdad? -objetó poniendo una sonrisa ingenua al ver por donde iba.

-No, los dioses están en las nubes, yo solamente era un jefe, un líder, un hombre dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tenía para tener mucho mas, dinero, actualizaciones, fama, y mujeres, ay, eso si que eran buenos tiempos, lastima que Hojalata me lo quitase todo -aclaro poniendo una expresión de disgusto al acordarse de como había acabado toda su gloria.

-Si, una lastima, pero... te lo merecías.

-¿Me lo merecía?

-Si, fijate bien, te hiciste con una compañía que ya estaba bien como estaba, todo el mundo adoraba lo que hacían, hasta que de pronto Gran Soldador desapareció misteriosamente, pero hay algo que no entiendo de todo eso, ¿como hiciste para que ese "gordinflón" se esfumara?

-Cuando empezaron las redadas por la falta de buenas actualizaciones, Gran Soldador quedo reñido bajo una gran depresión, ahí entonces yo me metí y le insistí en que le dejase la compañía a otra persona, a alguien en quien confiase, y ese era yo, en aquel entonces yo era un poco mas joven e ingenuo, me caía bien, era mi mentor, pero después de sus impertinentes ideas empece a cansarme de todo eso, sentía que aquel viejo se había vuelto un autentico pesado jodidamente insufrible, tenía que quitármelo de encima, así que entonces me metí en su cabeza y le di la idea de retirarse, pero sabía que aunque se retirara todo el mundo me habría reprochado que regrese, así que entonces decidí tomar la idea de hacer creer que él seguiría estando en la compañía cuando en realidad lo mande a refugiarse en su casa ya que sabía bien que era lo bastante tonto para quedarse escondido ahí por toda la eternidad, y funcionó, por un tiempo.

-¿Y después de eso te volviste el jefe de todo no?

-Me volví el hombre que mi madre quería ser, pero a pesar de todo eso me quede halagado, lo tenía todo, fama, fortuna, atención, y todas las mujeres que podía desear, aunque eso duro muy poco.

Ivon asintió pensativo al ver donde estaba yendo a parar todo lo que le estaba contando, se conocía de sobra toda la historia, pero viéndolo desde su perspectiva le resultaba mucho mas interesante.

-¿Sabes una cosa Phineas?

-Ratchet, si me lo permite.

-De acuerdo, Ratchet -se rectifico, a pesar de todo lo que me estas contando, hay una cosa que aún sigo sin entender, ¿si lo tenías todo? Porque seguías haciendo caso de tu madre.

-Porque ella estaba encima de mi, ella me tenía controlado, tenía controlado a mi padre, pero a pesar de todo siempre supe como animarla, dandole aquello que mas le gustaba, le regale las barredoras de ultima generación, unas que podrían barrer por completo a todos los oxidados de una vez por todas y así entonces reinaríamos como los auténticos amos de la perfeccíon, yo sería el nuevo jefe de todo un mundo nuevo, mientras ella se haría cargo de todo, pero Hojalata y sus amigos me lo quitaron todo y ahora tengo que vivir atado aquí por nada.

-¿Por nada? -frunció el ceño extrañado ante esa mención.

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?

-Te sigues sin dar cuenta del problema ¿verdad? Te hiciste con el control de una empresa que actuaba como el centro de todo Ciudad Robot, quisiste matar al jefe original, y creaste tus propias maquinas de matar para liquidar a un montón de robots que apenas habían hecho algo en sus vidas, y lo peor de todo, quisiste apoderarte de la ciudad para hacerla a tu imagen y semejanza, eso para mi, es ser un dictador, y tu, has acabado así por culpa tuya, solamente tuya -le concreto poniendo todos los hechos que le hacían ver como el autentico criminal que era en realidad.

Ratchet ni se inmuto, se quedo con esa cara rígida como de guardarle rencor por lo que le estaba contando sobre lo que había hecho, y parecía no gustarle mucho.

-¿Vas a admitir que te equivocaste con tus propias decisiones?

-No, pero si pienso decirte una cosa.

-¿Él que? -cambio su expresión a una amarga al tomar eso como una provocación.

-Puede que me haya quedado sin la empresa y sin madre, pero eso no significa que este solo.

Aquello hizo que Fortress tuviese el miedo de pensar que tenía un complice fuera de la celda.

-¿De que estas hablando? -le pregunto en señal de exigirle que le diese una respuesta.

-Veras: mi madre, fue criada en uno de los peores lugares de esta ciudad, un suburbio que ahora me parece que ya no existe, pero antes de eso ese lugar era pura maldad, era un lugar donde todo aquel que se metiese podría acabar convirtiendose en su propio enemigo, mi madre aprendió de toda esa gente y cuando supo bien en que se estaban convirtiendo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Que hizo exactamente? -se empezo a interesar por la historia.

-Empezo a juntar a su propio grupo de robots desalmados que nunca antes habían hecho algo útil en sus vidas, los recluto y los obligo a trabajar con ella a cambio de darles un nuevo mundo en donde ellos pudiesen vivir plácidamente, creo la Chop Shop para así mantener a todos los robots como ella trabajando juntos y que así algún dia pudiesen haber dado lo mejor de si, y casi lo consiguió.

-¿Te refieres a todos los trabajadores de la chatarrería del subsuelo?

-Si y no, todos los trabajadores acabaron muertos o destrozados a causa de la gente que junto ese maldito niño Hojalata, pero ellos no eran los únicos, hay mucha mas gente al otro lado de estas paredes, al otro lado de Ciudad Robot, esperando su momento.

-¿Su momento de qué? -reaccionó enfurismado al ver que si era cierto que tenía cómplices.

-Su momento para terminar lo que mi madre jamas pude hacer, acabar con los oxidados de una vez por todas -declaro abiertamente y entonces se puso a reír a carcajadas de una manera tan inverosímil que no paraba de ir moviéndose de un lado a otro, se oía el sonido de las cadenas rechinando.

Fortress no podía soportarlo, esto significaba lo peor que le podía pasar ahora mismo.

-¿Quienes son? ¿Quienes vienen? -le exigió eufóricamente.

-No lo se, mi madre jamas me lo dijo, pero si se que en cuanto vieron las noticias hace cinco años sobre su muerte, sabrán muy bien lo que tienen que hacer -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua como de saber muy bien que todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

Fortress se hizo a un lado aterrado al ver que alguien iba a atacar la prision solamente para rescatar a Ratchet de su celda, eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

-Yo que tu volvería con los tuyos -le sugirió ingenuamente.

-Y lo haré, pero ten por seguro esto Ratchet, jamas permitiré que salgas de esta celda, no sin que yo haga algo al respecto -le aviso decretándole con el dedo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerle encerrado donde estaba.

-Pues lo espero -puso de vuelta esa sonrisa ingenua como de creerse que verdaderamente lo tenía bien fácil como para librarse de su condena.

Fortress le echo una mirada lasciva y entonces se alejo volviendo al final del pasillo donde Owen le estaba esperando, se junto con él y le dijo:

-Avisa a todo el personal, quiero que cada guardia este preparado por cualquier cosa que suceda, no pienso permitir que ese cabron salga de aquí, ¿entendido? -le ordeno explícitamente.

-Si señor -lo confirmo estando de acuerdo.

Fortress se marcho alejandose de ahí quedando solamente Owen para mirar una vez mas a la cara de Ratchet, estaba lejos pero podía ver que le estaba guiñando el ojo de forma incrédula, Owen no le hizo caso y entonces cerro la puerta ignorándole por completo.

Lo dejaron a oscuras otra vez en su propia celda.

* * *

FIN DEL SEGUNDO SEGMENTO.


	3. 3·Cuestion de lealtad

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGMENTO 3: CUESTÍON DE LEALTAD

Un coche estrecho, largo y negro atraviesa la ciudad de Tecnobeta pasando por delante de todos sus edificios repletos de luces de neon y carteles de publicidad holograficos, la mayoría eran todos relacionados con refrescos y comidas mientras que el resto se trataban de anuncios relacionados con Rodney Hojalata donde ponía su cara bien enorme, luego lo cambiaba a un logo de Industrias Gran Soldador como una señal de garantía de la creación de un mundo mejor.

Dentro del coche el individuo que iba en la parte trasera veía ese anuncio y no lo podía soportar, sentía tal desprecio que no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con los dedos de ir apretándoselos con fuerza al imaginarse la sensación que tendría estar delante de él y arrancarle sus partes.

Siguió avanzando hasta aparcar delante de una discoteca en el centro donde ponía: La casa de Maximillian, un robot de aspecto moderno de piel gris y bien lucida se acerco hacía la puerta del coche en la parte trasera y la abrió haciendo salir al individuo que estaba dentro, era Arcturus Von Sprocket saliendo del coche con una mirada persuasiva, se puso de pie mientras tenía en sus manos su bastón de poder, del otro salió el Triturador que miraba con la expresión de intriga que su jefe solo que para él todo esto no le sorprendía para nada.

-Señor Sprocket -se presento otro robot que intento de estrecharle la mano, era un agente.

-¿Ésta él aquí? -le pregunto soberanamente.

No supo que contestarle, no estaba preparado para oír esa respuesta.

-Si, le esta esperando dentro -confirmo atolondrado.

-Bien -dijo aliviado, golpeo su bastón contra el suelo y entonces se giro dirigiéndose hacía Triturador que esperaba una respuesta suya, le indico con la cabeza.

Lo comprendió devolviéndole el gesto, cerro la puerta y entonces doblo por el lado trasero del coche y se junto con Sprocket del cual ambos marcharon atravesando la puerta de entrada.

Fueron pasaron por un estrecho pasillo oscuro repleto de varios letreros de neon colocados en varios lugares de los costados, tan fuertes eran las luces que cegaban con solamente mirarlos de cerca pero los ignoraban por completo, continuaron avanzando hasta acabar delante de un robot bastante robusto y que tenía en sus manos detector de armas en sus manos, se juntaron y entonces el hombre puso la palma de su mano encima para frenarlos, se dispuso a chequearlos apoyando su detector encima pero entonces el agente que venía con ellos les dijo:

-No será necesario -le aviso seriamente.

El hombre frunció seriamente el ceño y entonces se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar, pasaron al otro lado mostrando una cara de ingenuidad, se notaba que Triturador se estaba riendo de él apropósito.

Pasaron al interior del club y se encontraron con una discoteca llena de luces de neon de varios colores chillones que iban girando por toda la sala, robots jóvenes bailando despavoridamente y unas cuantas robots strippers bailando sobre un palo de bronce del cual se iban restregando de formas bastante curiosas, habían otros robots pero mucho mas viejos que estaban sentados en un obre unos sofás acolchados que había en un rincón mirando a las bailarinas con una expresión de seriedad y desinterés, era como si para ellos lo único que estuviesen viendo era algo tan normal como la vida misma, uno de ellos le paso un tornillo y ella se lo guardo entre las esquinas sobresalientes de su cuerpo y actualizaciones.

-Ahí esta -dijo el Triturador señalando hacía el frente.

Observaron a un robot amarillo con la cabeza cuadrada y con una boca de dientes triangulados fumandose un puro bien gordo, era Maximillian Zeta, estaba sentado en una mesa rodeada un par de mujeres robots que le iban haciendo masajes en los hombros mientras jugaba al poker con grupo de tres robots trajeados.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer. Marcharon lentamente hacía él del cual ni siquiera notaba que ellos se estaban acercando.

-...y yo le dije, comprate una tuerca en otra parte -esbozo relatando un chiste, todos se rieron a carcajadas mientras él soltaba una risotada bastante tonta e inverosímil.

-Señor Maximillian -se presento delante de él con una expresión seria.

Maximillian se enderezo mientras se sacaba el puro de la boca haciendo soltar el humo que tenía metido dentro, carraspeo pensativo al mirarles fijamente.

-¿Señor Sprocket? -pregunto en tono de saludo al verle ahí delante.

-Señor Maximillian -espeto devolviéndole el saludo.

-¿Era ahora? -se dirigió hacía todos sus agentes que tenían a su alrededor.

Todos le afirmaron la cabeza señalando que estaba en lo cierto.

-Maldita sea, dejadme aquí tíos -exigió amargamente y entonces todos los presentes se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas y dejando a Maximillian solo delante de la mesa.

Sprocket se sentó en la silla que había delante mientras Triturador se quedo parado donde estaba.

-¿Creía que íbamos a tener una conversacíon menos ruidosa? -objetó con tono persuasivo.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo íbamos a hacer cuando cambiasen el aceite a las vacas -se rió descaradamente mientras soltaba el humo de su boca.

Sprocket se quedo mirándole con una expresión rígida, no se estaba divirtiendo.

-Creía que tenías algo de sentido del humor.

-Y lo tuve, hasta que descubrí que mi hermana murió desintegrada en su propio vertedero.

-Siento mucho lo que le sucedió, parecía una buena mujer.

-No era solamente una buena mujer, era una reina, y ese maldito Hojalata la hizo caer de su trono de chatarra -indico moviendo su boca de tal manera que se oía como crujían sus dientes.

-¿Entonces porque no vas a por él en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

-Iré a por él, a su momento -se acomodo en la silla mientras se ponía con las manos cruzadas.

Soltó una pequeña risilla sarcástica al entender por donde iba.

-¿Quien es tu amigo? ¿Alguien construido con los restos del chatarrero de tu hermana?

Aquello hizo que Triturador soltase un gemido como de sentirse insultado a causa de ese comentario, dio un paso adelante pero entonces Sprocket le levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera, se hizo hacía atrás sintiendo que eso no iba a quedar ahí.

-Controlale un poco.

-Vayamos al grano, ¿tienes lo que quiero?

-Por supuesto -confirmo y entonces chasqueo los dedos.

Al instante otro robot llego trayendo consigo un maletín de color marrón, lo puso contra la mesa y entonces lo abrió mostrando unos papeles enrollados que tenían algo escrito por detrás.

-¿Son nó? -pregunto con tono persuasivo para corroborar que era lo que quería.

-Lo son, los he estado viendo y he de decir que son bastante curiosos, pero no entiendo de que va en realidad -comento dudoso de no entender de que iba todo eso.

-Y no lo entenderías, porque esto no se trata de algo que todo el mundo haya visto hasta ahora -espeto considerablemente y entonces se acerco dispuesto a agarrar el maletín cuando de pronto Maximillian lo cerro de golpe antes de que lo cogiese.

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión de no estar interesado en dárselo.

-¿Tienes lo que quiero?

Carraspeo pensativo al ver por donde iba.

-Si, lo tengo, Triturador.

El Triturador se puso delante de la mesa, abrió un hueco del interior de su brazo y de ahí saco un pequeño dispositivo USB de color negro que se lo puso delante suyo.

-Estupendo -dijo halagado y entonces agarro el USB donde se quedo mirándolo fijamente-. Siempre supe que serias un hombre de confianza señor Sprocket.

-¿Puedo ahora?

-Puedes, pero antes de eso... -le levanto el dedo.

-¿Que? -empezo a enfurruñarse al ver que resultaba imposible confiar en él.

-Cuéntame una cosa -froto las palmas de sus manos mientras se acomodaba plácidamente-. Dime, ¿como fue la relación que tuviste con tu hermana?

-¿Con mi hermana? -frunció el ceño extrañado ante esa pregunta.

-Si, dime, ¿como hizo tu hermana para tener a todo un ejercito de chatarreros trabajando para ella mientras que tu solamente tienes a un montón de bravucones siendo entrenados por tus variopintos amigos, ¿que hizo ella para ser la reina de los desperdicios?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -protesto el Triturador negándose a aceptar esa conversacíon.

-Tranquilo Triturador, si el quiere saber mi pasado Archelina, lo sabrá sin mas -le levanto la mano en señal de permitírselo mientras soltaba un pequeño serio gemido.

Maximillian soltó una pequeña risotada como de creerse muy orgulloso por hacerle callar.

-¿Que quieres saber de ella exactamente?

-¿Porque no estuviste con ella cuando paso lo que le paso? ¿Que sucedió que hicisteis que ambos os separaseis tan pronto? -le miro fijamente esperando una respuesta interesante.

Se quedo pensando en eso mientras soltaba un suspiro de dudas ya que no sabía que decirle, pero viendo que si no lo hacía él se quedaría con lo que necesitaba, pensó en contarle lo mejor que podía sacar de momento, se acomodo y entonces dijo:

-Cuando nuestro padre murió, ambos tuvimos que tomar ciertos caminos aleatorios para que así si uno de los dos conseguía algo bueno, al menos tendría el éxito asegurado para el otro, yo me quede con la gente que provocaba problemas por todos los barrios marginales, mientras que ella se unió a los trabajadores de los chatarreros donde ahí encontró al amor de su vida, se enamoro de él y al cabo de unos años mas tarde acabaron casándose, ella tuvo un hijo y cuando me entere de eso, apenas pudo hacer algo para conocer a mi sobrino, yo ya estaba preparando mi plan para poder vengarme del mundo por no haber obtenido algo mejor -resumió toda su historia hasta el dia en que todo cambio para él cuando descubrió que su sobrino Ratchet había sido creado por su hermana.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que apenas tendrías algo de remordimientos, pero me doy cuenta de que si lo tienes, eres todo un ser triste -dijo burlonamente Maximillian tomandose la historia como un acto de debilidad al ver que Sprocket no era lo que él pensaba.

Sprocket se enfado con eso y golpeo tan fuerte la mesa que la abollo, el sonido del metal resonó por toda la sala haciendo que todo el mundo se enterase de eso y se quedaron mirándoles atónitos. Se quedo todo el local casi en silencio sino fuese por la música robotica que resonaba a pesar de que el DJ de la barra del otro lado no estuviese tocando la mezcla con una sola mano. Maximillian se quedo tan indeciso al presenciar eso que no tuvo mas opción que disculparse, se dirigió hacía el publico hacíendoles un gesto con la mano para hacer que continuase la fiesta como si no sucediese nada malo, inmediatamente el DJ volvió a tocar y de ahí todo el mundo continuo como si no pasase nada, seguirían bebiendo y las bailas siguieron restregandose sin parar por las barras.

-Perdoname por esto -se disculpo mostrandose avergonzado por ese comentario.

-Lo que sea con tal de darme lo que quiero, te he contado lo que querías saber, ahora dámelo -le exigió amargado, se notaba que eso lo llevo mal.

-No, aún no ha terminado, quiero saber que pasa después, ¿como hiciste al final para conocer a tu sobrino? -le volvió a presionar para que siguiera contando lo que no quería que dijese.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir así? -critico Triturador.

-Hasta que yo lo diga, estáis en mi casa, mi casa, mis reglas, ¿ya lo sabéis? -se acomodo hacía atrás mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás suyo, estaba poniendo esa posición para dejar claro que él era el que estaba al mando y podía hacer lo que quisiera con la situación.

Aquello hizo que Sprocket mirase directamente al Triturador de reojo, este pudo entender esa mirada y entonces se puso en una posición autoritaria como de estar apunto de atacar.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono al mirarle descaradamente.

-¿Sabes donde encontré a mi amigo el Triturador?

-No, ¿de donde, de un...?

-No sigas por ahí -le aviso señalándole con el dedo para impedir que volviese a comentar lo mismo de antes ya que eso solamente lo haría empeorar aún mas.

Asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir con eso.

-Él antes trabajaba como leñador en un pequeño pueblo, cortaba arboles todo el dia para que así luego pudiésemos sacar hojas, papeles y demás cosas parecidas, se paso tanto tiempo cortando, que al final sus jefes le acabaron recluyendo, le echaron, ¿y sabes porque lo hicieron?

-No, ¿porque?

-Porque acabaron recibiendo a otro leñador que tenía unos accesorios mucho mejores que los que él ya tenía incorporados en su cuerpo, como Triturador ya no les servía de utilidad, pusieron a uno nuevo, a alguien que tuviese mejor aspecto, le echaron, y nunca mas volvieron a saber de él, hasta que entonces una noche dio el tiro de gracia, se ocupo de echarles la bronca a sus jefes por haberles despedido después de haber estado tanto tiempo trabajando para ellos, les dio su merecido, solo que claro, acabo siendo demasiado violento, trituro a todos los dueños de la compañía hasta dejar solamente un montón de chatarra desperdiciada por todas partes, ¿te imaginas lo que es estar en una sala y observar como un montón de robots han sido partidos? Pues eso mismo -le resumió toda la historia de como el Triturador se acabo convirtiendo en el salvaje que era ahora.

Maximillian no quería mostrar ningúna reacción inoportuna pero al final no pudo evitarlo, miro hacía el Triturador observando que le miraba con aquella rígida sin pestañear, se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que todo lo que decía iba muy en serio, ¿era posible que hubiese hecho todo eso él solo? Viendo el aspecto que tenía, era una posibilidad.

-Después de lo que hizo, todo el mundo se puso a buscarle, lo persiguieron día tras día, hasta que al final él ya no pudo mas, quedo tan agotado y tan vacío de aceite que decidió esconderse en un lugar oscuro para morir por sus pecados, pero entonces le llego su salvación.

Esbozo el Triturador una sonrisa ingenua seguido de una risa sarcástica, Maximillian empezo a dudar otra vez ya que tenía sus dudas sobre por donde estaba yendo la historia.

-Yo le encontré, le salve, le cure de sus defectos y acabe haciendo que aquel pobre leñador que siempre le tenían infravalorado, ahora tiene todas las de ganar, me ha estado sirviendo durante estos años, y nunca ha cuestionado mis ordenes de ningún modo, no señor.

-¿Entonces ahora tienes que pagar su deuda, verdad?

-¿Deuda? ¿Que deuda

-¿Ya sabes? Como Sprocket te salvo de morir deshidratado, ahora tu le tienes que hacer lo mismo por él y así entonces serás libre -le aclaro señalando que la relación que tenía con Triturador era como de un mutuo acuerdo por el que zanjar.

-Oh oh oh -esbozo otra risa ingenua-. Estas muy equivocado conmigo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Veras, una vez que alguien se une a mi, no lo hago porque tenga una deuda conmigo, lo hago porque todos ellos han pasado por una deplorable situación y necesitan que alguien les ayude a ser mejores que antes, y yo he hecho básicamente eso, pero no quiere decir que porque tenga que salvarles, significa que tenga una deuda pendiente con ellos, todos ellos trabajan conmigo porque tienen algo que tu jamas entenderás tu dichosa vida Maximillian, y es una cuestión de lealtad -asomo su cabeza para mirarle con una cara amenazadora para señalar por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Cuestión de lealtad?

-La lealtad es una de las pocas cosas que me puedo permitir en este mundo, si no tengo eso, no tengo hombres, y si no tengo hombres, de que me sirve que me tengan miedo, y Triturador ha sido uno de mis mas fieles servidos porque ha sido tan leal, que me resulta imposible de que tome cualquier decisión por su cuenta, ¿verdad que si Triturador?

-Si, me encanta demasiado esto como para irme a otra parte -contesto él.

-¿Lo vez Maximillian? Eso es lealtad, ¿pero que tienes tu con tus hombres exactamente? ¿Eh?

Aquello hizo entrar a Maximillian en un completo estado de pánico ya que ahora no sabía que hacer, giro la mirada observando que uno de sus hombres estaba detrás de Triturador dispuesto a matarle, afirmo meneando lentamente la cabeza para que no se notara, le dejo hacer lo que quisiera con tal de quitárselos de encima.

-Triturador, podrías...

-Si -obedeció y entonces su mano derecha se giro acoplandose a su mecanismo externo, del otro lado surgió una enorme sierra dentuda que se encendió en cuanto se incorporo al brazo entero.

Se giro y rápidamente clavo al robot que tenía detrás con su sierra del cual le perforo todo la parte delantera de su cuerpo y siguió cortándosela a medida que iba avanzando. Maximillian lo estaba viendo y no pudo evitar como mataba a uno de sus agentes, se quedo con la boca medio abierta ya que eso resultaba lo mas horrible que había visto nunca, miro a Sprocket y este estaba sonriendo plácidamente como si le gustase lo que le estaba haciendo.

Triturador termino de cortar al medio del cual le dejo un enorme agujero por todo su cuerpo, quedo con una mirada perdida y ahí entonces se cayo al suelo del cual se desarmo en un montón de piezas que se esparcieron por todo el área, la cabeza quedo intacta pero los ojos no, Triturador se rió entre dientes y luego giro su sierra haciendo que volviese a ponerse el brazo.

-Eres un jodido monstruo -le reprocho Maximillian.

-Si, ¿y que? -objetó inmiscuyéndose en ese comentario, para él le daba completamente igual.

Ahí entonces todos los agentes que estaban protegiendo a Maximillian se reunieron sacando sus armas y se pusieron a ir rodeando a los dos, Triturador veía bien lo que estaba pasando y supo bien lo que tenía que hacer, levanto su mano izquierda y activo un pequeño botón que había alojado secretamente arriba en su muñeca, lo activo y entonces de sus nudillos salió un borde sobresaliente de color dorado con pinchos en sus extremos.

-¿Que va a hacer? -pregunto Maximillian todavía mas asustado que antes.

-Ya lo veras -dijo Sprocket echando una mirada de reojo.

Triturador alzo su mano hacía arriba y entonces esta se soltó y salió disparada como un cohete, choco contra el techo y de ahí reboto en el suelo haciendo que luego fuese volando en círculos mientras iba chocandose contra todos los agentes, les iba partiendo la cara a todos mientras yendo uno por uno hasta acabar volviendo a engancharse a su mano como si de un bumerán se tratase.

Maximillian asomo la cabeza observando como estaban sus agentes, todos tenían la mandíbula partida, uno se quito la mano de encima mostrándola toda doblada hacía un costado, de pronto su cara se desarmo al igual que todos los agentes, todos cayeron noqueados contra el suelo.

-¿Y bien? Me lo vas a dar o no -exigió Sprocket queriendo que ahora le diese el maletín por las buenas ya que después de esto tendría que estar completamente convencido de lo que vio.

-Tomalo, y largate, y no vuelvas -le entrego el maletín dándoselo nerviosamente.

Sprocket lo abrió y observo que estaba todo tal y como él quería, lo cerro sintiéndose a gusto.

-Ha estado bien hacer negocios contigo -se levanto mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

-¿Negocios? Has matado a todos mis hombres por nada -le critico injustificando esa mención.

-Por nada, no, claro que no, lo he hecho porque tu eres muy poco confiable, no tienes lealtad, no tienes prejuicios, no tienes escrúpulos, solamente eres un vil cobarde que se esconde tras estos muros y esos trajes ajustados, no eres nada, y jamas lo serás, Maximillian Zeta -decreto Sprocket justificándole la autentica verdad quien era en realidad.

-Por favor, marchate -le insistió mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente y ahí entonces a Sprocket se le ocurrió una idea.

-En realidad, creo que aún no nos vamos -dijo ingenuamente.

-¿Que dices?

-Tenemos otra cosa pendiente por hacer.

-¿Que otra cosa? Habéis venido aquí a joderme la noche en mi propio club, porque no os largáis de aquí de una puta vez y así todos contentos, ¿eh?

-No, no lo haremos hasta que te demos a ti una pequeña lección.

-¿Que lección?

-Veras Maximillian, hay algo mas acerca de la lealtad que tu no comprendes con precisión y es que la lealtad no es también para los amigos de uno mismo, sino para aquellos con los que también negocia, y tu has sido muy desleal al estar negociando conmigo, y cuando uno hace eso, recibe un severo castigo, y tu amigo mío, vas a tener que ser castigado por tu falta de lealtad.

-¿Castigo? -empezo a asustarse mucho mas que antes.

-Si -afirmo Sprocket y entonces Triturador se puso delante de Maximillian mientras iba removiéndose la mano izquierda de su lugar, estaba dispuesto a hacerle algo.

Aquello le dejo claro que estaba en un completo peligro y no había nadie quien le salvase ahora.

-¿No podemos hacer un trato?

-Hacer un trato es de cobardes, y yo no hago tratos con chusma como tu.

-No Sprocket, espera, ¡espera! -grito sofocantemente Maximillian mientras el Triturador le iba agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo hasta oírse un chasquido.

··

Sprocket y Triturador regresaron a la limusina donde volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, abrió el maletín y observo encantado de lo que tenía dentro, sonrío orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, asintió cómodamente en su asiento y entonces dijo:

-Avisa a Screch, quiero que sepa que volvamos y que tenemos lo que hemos venido a buscar, quiero que prepare a sus hombres para la extracción -le pidió expresamente.

-Si señor -obedeció lealmente Triturador y entonces cogío una tableta digital que había en un costado del asiento, se dispuso a llamar pero entonces tuvo una duda, miro a Sprocket y le dijo-: ¿No cree que deberíamos haberlo dejado en otra posición?

Pensó detenidamente en eso.

-No lo creo, de todas formas ya saben muy bien a quien culpar -opino ingenuamente.

Triturador se rió estando de acuerdo en su opinión y entonces la limusina avanzo marchándose del lugar, dieron la vuelta y siguieron el mismo trayecto de antes.

El cuerpo de Maximilian se encontraba atado de pies y manos sobre uno de los palos de aluminio que usaban las strippers, tenía la mandíbula torcida hacía abajo como para que no hablase y estaba dado vuelta con la cabeza para abajo, todo el local estaba destruido con las mesas tiradas por ambas partes del local y con los agentes muertos en varios rincones.

* * *

FIN DEL TERCER SEGMENTO.


	4. 4·No hay lugar para buenos aqui

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGMENTO 4: NO HAY LUGAR PARA BUENOS AQUI

El agente Miles Thrower surge de un estrecho callejón y se mete en una calle repleta de robots que van conversando de un lado para otro, hay tantos que no sabe si alguno le mira o no, va vestido con una sudadera con capucha que le tapa la mitad de la cara permitiendo que así nadie le reconozca aunque su aspecto da mucho de si en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se había metido en la zona mas rebuscada de toda Ciudad Robot, en los suburbios donde cualquiera pasa desapercibido de la ley, y él siendo la ley era como estar metiéndose en la boca de un lobo, la mayoría de los policías no se meten ahí porque siempre ocurren todo tipo de problemas, pero necesitaba hacerlo a pesar de todo, estaban desapareciendo inventores, él investigaba ese caso, sabía que algo les estaba pasando porque era imposible que unos reputados inventores que han estado trabajando desde hace años con Gran Soldador desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana, algo estaba ocurriendo y él iba a descubrirlo aunque eso le costase la vida, o algo mas que eso.

Mientras iba andando, podía ver las caras de los robots mas desalmados que había por los callejones de enfrente, veía a unos con el mismo aspecto que él tenía, con sudadera de capuchas para que no se les viese la cara, aunque ellos no lo hacían por ocultársela apropositamente, lo hacían para señalar que eran pésimas personas y de las que era mejor dejarlas en paz con sus propios asuntos, veía a unos chavales traficando con partes mecánicas de otros robots, desde hacía unos meses eso se había convertido en una nueva norma, vender partes de otros robots como si necesitasen mas de la cuenta. Desde que Rodney Hojalata era ahora el nuevo jefe de Industrias Gran Soldador, él había impuesto la norma de que ningún robot se pondría actualizaciones usadas de otros robots ya que eso era un acto desalmado de no tener respeto a aquellos que apenas podían obtener actualizaciones validas para su cuerpo, pero algúnos lo hacían de todas formas porque se pensaban que eso les haría ser mejores que antes, era una estupidez, una estupidez que había destruido a mucha gente, sobretodo a adolescentes que podrían haber tenido una gran carrera y en vez de eso decidieron volverse unos egoístas jugando a ser gangsters para así ganarse una reputación por los malos barrios.

Nunca lo entendería, pero al menos se enorgullecía de no haber acabado como uno de ellos.

Siguió adelante pasando por varias tiendas de mercaderías, de actualizaciones y otras cosas que iban vendiendo varios robots con un aspecto no muy favorable según se podía ver, se percato de un robot de piel verde metalizada que le había pasado una bolsa a una mujer mayor, le dio las gracias y se junto con él donde se percato de su presencia al instante.

-¿Como lo llevas Gengis? -le pregunto en tono de saludo.

-Oh señor Thrower, me alegro mucho de verle -se alegro de verle poniendo una expresión de sorpresa que parecía demasiado disimulada como para ser verdad.

-Y a ti también, ¿que me cuentas?

-Lo de siempre, esos niñatos siguen todavía pintarrajeando los carteles de Rodney Hojalata como si se creyesen que es un demonio o algo así -se quejo señalándole en una esquina donde había una pared que tenía puesto un panfleto con la cara de Rodney Hojalata solo que este tenía dibujado unos cuernos y un bigote de color rojo escritos con crayón-. Ese chico básicamente ha hecho lo que a nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer hasta ahora, reconstruir esta ciudad y quitarse de encima a los malditos burócratas que hacían de este lugar un chatarrero, ¿no entiendo porque le tienen tanto problema?

-Le tienen problema porque Hojalata hace cosas buenas y ellas no, por eso lo hacen.

-Me has leído el pensamiento, dime, ¿algúna vez has conocido a Hojalata? ¿Sabes como es?

-La verdad es que no, y si le conociera, seguramente le pediría que me cree una capucha de camuflaje o algo así -espeto irónicamente sin tomárselo muy a pecho.

-¿En serio? Yo esperaba que dirías otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa como qué? -le cuestiono poniéndole una mirada furtiva como de saber muy bien adonde quería ir a parar con esa cuestión que ya conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquella hizo que la situación entre los dos se pusiese incomoda ya que era bastante evidente de lo que estaban hablando, Gengis intento de buscar la manera de expresarse para disculparse.

-¿Porque no lo superas ya Miles? Él ya se fue, no puedes vivir atormentandote -razono seriamente con él para que intentase de dejar atrás aquello que tanto le dolía.

-No lo hago, solamente digo lo que es, es mejor así, pienso mejor trabajar solo que tener a otro compañero cubriéndome las espaldas para luego acabar perdiéndole -acoto contradiciendo su opinión, estaba decidido a seguir su propio camino como seguía haciendo hasta ahora.

-Le perdiste pero aún tienes oportunidad de tener a alguien ayudándote.

-Mi única ayuda es esto y lo tengo todo perfectamente coordinado -indico señalandose el dispositivo de comunicaciones que tenía enganchado a la oreja derecha.

-Esa chica no es un amigo, te mereces algo mejor que eso.

-Pues si me lo mereciera entonces no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

Se inmiscuyo en ese comentario ya que sentía que Miles no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-¿A que has venido en realidad? -le pregunto acordándose de que había venido por una razón especifica que todavía ni siquiera le había preguntado hasta ahora.

-¿Has visto a este sujeto pasar por aquí? -saco una foto de un robot inventor y se la enseño.

La agarro y se puso a mirarlo fijamente, carraspeaba de estar pensando y entonces dijo:

-No lo he visto -le devolvió la foto.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni por un momento?

-No, para nada -lo corroboro con total honestidad.

Se guardo la foto mientras asentía amargado al ver que no sabía nada.

-¿De quien se trata? -pregunto intrigado por el sujeto de la foto.

-Steve Bots, es un inventor, y esta desaparecido, al igual que otros inventores mas, algo esta pasando con esta gente y no me esta gustando, por eso he venido aquí, para ver si tu podías saber algo ya que normalmente por aquí pasando un montón de gente poco agradable.

-Conozco a mucha gente, pero la mayoría la ignoro porque se muy bien que voy a acabar fatal con esto, será mejor que te vayas antes de que la cosa se ponga chunga.

-Lo se -afirmo dispuesto a hacerle caso ya que sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

Decidió marcharse pero entonces le dijo algo en el ultimo momento.

-Espera -le detuvo-. Si estas buscando a ese inventor creo que conozco a un tipejo que afirma saber quien es el causante de estas desapariciones.

-¿En serio? ¿De quien se trata? -puso su cara delante de él para saber lo que tenía que decirle.

Acerco su cara mientras miraba de un lado a otro para asegurarse, entonces dijo:

-Se llama Julian Strigges -le confeso susurrándole.

-Julian Strigges -carraspeo interesado al oír ese nombre.

-Vive al otro lado de la manzana, se pasa todos los días bebiendo en ese bar del otro lado de la esquina, creo que ahora todavía sigue ahí dentro si es que no se ha marchado de aburrimiento.

-Gracias Gengis -le agradeció con total admiración.

-Lo mismo digo agente Thrower, y ten cuidado de por donde te metes, es mejor no llamar la atención, sobretodo en ese bar, cada vez que se mete un poli ahí dentro lo acaban descubriendo rápidamente -le aconsejo con total sinceridad ya que sabía que algo iba a pasar con él.

-Lastima de que yo no sea poli.

-Por favor Miles, no montes un numerito por lo que mas quieras, si lo haces acabaras haciendo que me maten -le insistió suplicándole que no cometiese ningún error por el camino.

-No lo haré Gengis, te lo prometo -acoto decidido a seguir su consejo, se marcho dejándole ahí con lo suyo si es que nadie le había escuchado.

Siguió yendo por el mismo camino de antes pero luego doblo por la izquierda, se disponía a ir al bar para buscar a Strigges, conecto su dispositivo de comunicaciones que tenía en la oreja y dijo:

-Alexandra, ¿estas ahí?

- _Estoy aquí cariño, ¿que necesitas?_ -pregunto Alexandra desde el otro lado del dispositivo.

-Necesito que busques a un tal Julian Strigges, creo que puede tener informacíon sobre la desaparición de los inventores y sobre Steve Bots.

- _¿_ _De veras has escuchado o simplemente has oído otro de esos rumores que se inventan la gente para tomarte de pardillo?_ -le pregunto ingenuamente.

Creeme, me confiaría mi vida a este hombre, por cierto, necesito que mandes a un equipo para sacar a Gengis Mangold de este lugar, se encuentra en peligro.

- _¿En peligro de qué?_

-De todo el mundo, él no se merece estar aquí, así que necesito de tu ayuda para esto, y por lo que mas quieras, hazlo rápido, siento que ya estoy cometiendo un error metiéndome aquí -se puso a mirar de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie le siguiese.

- _¿Cuando empezaras a hacerme caso? -_ cambio su tono a uno de sarcasmo.

-No se, cuando me des tu autentico numero de teléfono y te invite a cenar a ese restaurante francés del que tanto te pasas hablando -indico ingenuamente.

- _Oh Miles Thrower, que haría yo sin ti y tus chorradas -esbozo con tono vacilante._

-¿Puedes prometerme eso?

- _Haré lo que pueda, pero por favor, no montes un numerito por lo que mas quieras._

 _-_ Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso -alzo la mirada observando que había encontrado el bar de la esquina que le había indicado antes Gengis, tenía un buen aspecto pero sabía muy que por dentro iba a ser mucho peor-. Te tengo dejar.

- _Te avisare de cuando_ _haya mandado a alguien a buscar a Gengis._

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos Alexandra.

 _-Adiós hombre de hierro_.

-Nunca entenderé ese apodo- colgó y se quedo indeciso ante esa ultima mención.

Marcho hacía el bar que tenía adelante, abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo toda una serie de sujetos roboticos con muy mala pinta le dirigieron la mirada como sintiendo que era un robot non grato ahí dentro, el local en si tenía un aspecto circular con una docena de mesas a cada extremo y cuatro por delante, era como un cubo pero circulado, mas adelante había una barra con un barman que parecía tener al menos un aspecto considerable, era grisáceo, con la cabeza aplanada y la mandíbula cuadriculada, estaba lavando los platos cuando echo la vista en él.

Carraspeo pensativo y se dirigió hacía la barra, ahora podía entender porque no querían que ningún policía se metiese en un lugar como este, en cuanto le echaban en cara a algún sujeto extraño, todos estaban con ganas de buscarse pelea sin motivo algúno, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo a menos que buscase al sujeto que había venido a encontrar, se sentó en una de las butacas de aluminio que había delante de la barra y ahí entonces el barman se le acerco.

-¿Desea algo? -le pregunto con un tono lúgubre y vacío.

-¿Que es lo mejor que tiene aquí? -decidió echar un trago para aprovechar que estaba ahí.

Aquello hizo que mirase de reojo a los robots que habían por el local mirando persuasivamente.

-¿Pasa algo? -inquirió sospechando que algo ocurría por la forma en que lo miraba.

-Sea lo que haya venido a hacer aquí, hagalo rápido, no quiero mas problemas de los de siempre -le advirtió seriamente pero poniendo un tono susurrante para que no se le escuchase.

-Le prometo que no habrá problemas.

-Eso mismo dijo el anterior robot que dijo lo mismo.

El barman estaba aterrado y era por una buena razón, se notaba que ya había visto otras trifulcas producidas de la misma manera en el bar, estaba tan fastidiado por eso que ya no podía evitarle avisar de lo que podía pasar si se daban cuenta de quien era, con eso ya lo tenía bien claro, este no era lugar para buenos aquí, y él era uno de ellos.

Justo en ese momento se acerco otro robot poniendose al otro lado de la barra, era un robot con un aspecto desaliñado, era azulado y tenía un cabello en forma de espina que iba enderezado hacía atrás, se acomodo en la butaca y se puso a dar palmadas sobre la barra como si con eso consiguiese llamar la atención del barman, este se acerco y le dijo:

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Lo de siempre.

El barman se alejo y se quedo el robot donde estaba esperando a que le trajese lo que fuese que había pedido que parecía ser algo que tomaba habitualmente, se le quedo mirando intentando de hacerse a la idea de si era él o no, era un robot bastante desaliñado y con aspecto de estar metido con malas compañías, debía de ser porque sino entonces estaba mirando al robot equivocado.

Volvió a poner la vista frente y justo entonces el robot de al lado se le quedo mirando.

-¿Tu no eres de por aquí verdad? -le pregunto susceptiblemente.

-¿Como dice? -se hizo el que parecía que no le estaba prestando atención desde que entro.

-Yo nunca lo he visto en el barrio, ¿es nuevo por aquí?

Aquella pregunta hizo que empezase a darse cuenta de que estaba sospechando de él, tenía que pensar en una excusa que resultase creíble o sino acabaría provocando la bronca que el barman ya le había avisado que no quería ver.

-¿Y eso supone algún problema?

-No, sino fuera por esa capucha entonces diría que es un poli -objetó seriamente.

En eso tenía razón, debería haberse quitado la capucha cuando debería haberlo hecho eso, estar tanto rato metido en un lugar como ese ocultando su cara no era una buena idea, ya había entrado y había cometido el primer error como policía infiltrado, ahora tenía que buscar una manera de evadirse antes de que el robot empezase a sospechar mas de la cuenta.

-¿De veras cree que si fuera un poli me metería aquí con una capucha? -torció su pregunta haciendo que diese a otra cuestión relevante.

Levanto su ojo derecho en señal de estar pensando detenidamente lo que dijo, aquello le había dado que pensar pero también de tener sus dudas al respecto.

-Toma, lo de siempre -le paso el barman la bebida que le había pedido antes.

-Gracias -le agradeció y se marcho el barman.

Miles se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta de él, sabía bien que ese tipo de comentarios siempre hacía que todos los robots mas dicharacheros acabasen tomándolo en consideración, el robot se dio un trago de su bebida e inmediatamente volvió a poner su mirada en él.

-Me cabes bien tío -al final se creyó lo que dijo.

-Miles -decidió presentarse con tal de ganarse su confianza ahora que se sentía confiado.

-Julian, Striggs -acabo admitiendo su nombre, y era justo el del hombre que estaba buscando.

Era él, lo tenía ahí delante, había dado en el clavo.

-¿Vienes siempre por aquí?

-Digamos que de casi toda la vida, llevo tanto tiempo en este lugar que casi parece mas una casa que otra cosa, aquí todo el mundo me conoce, fijate bien, ¿como lo llevas Hank? -se dirigió hacía unos robots que habían en el bar, era un robot de aspecto obeso que estaba sentado en el costado de la derecha leyendo el periódico agarrándolo con las dos manos.

-Mejor que bien -indico encogiendose de hombros.

Julian soltó una pequeña risotada y volvió a dar un trago a su bebida.

-Es imposible ignorar de toda esta gente -exclamo sintiéndose a gusto donde estaba-. ¿Que te cuentas por aquí Miles? ¿Quien eres exactamente?

-¿Has oído hablar de eso?

-¿Que eso? -frunció extrañado al ceño al no entender a que se refería.

Fingió de mirar para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie y entonces se acerco hacía él.

-De los inventores desaparecidos.

-Ah, eso, como no.

-¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?

-Claro, claro, lo se muy bien, todo el mundo conoce ese tema.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, lleva pasando durante varias semanas, cada vez que se oye que un inventor ha sido dado de desaparecido todo el mundo se pone a festejar aquí, es lo único que nos motiva para seguir viviendo un dia mas aquí -confeso demostrando que sabía de lo de los inventores.

-¿Y conoces a uno?

-¿Conocer a uno? ¿Yo?

-Si, tu, pero no conocerlo fisicamente, sino de haberlo oído por ahí.

Carraspeo poniendo a pensar cuando de pronto cambio su expresión y entonces dijo:

-Un momento, ¿porque te interesa tanto ese tema?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Porque te importa tanto eso de los inventores?

En eso tenía razón, la había pifiado, estaba tan convencido de que se había ganado su confianza que no pensó que podría darse cuenta de que algo iba a fallar en esa conversacíon.

-¿Quien eres tu? -empezó a enfadarse por desconfiar de él.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido si no quería que le descubriese demasiado pronto, apenas sabía que se le podría ocurrir, tenía que ser algo en lo que a ese tío se pudiese conformar, ¿pero que?

-Digamos que yo le tengo bronca a los inventores -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Bronca?

-Uno de esos inventores le quito el trabajo a mi padre, y lo peor de todo es que cuando Rodney Hojalata se puso al mando de toda Ciudad Robot empezaron a quitarles los puestos a las demás personas que habían en mi barrio, por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito la opinión de alguien mas para saber si estoy en lo cierto o no -argumento creando una historia falsa lo suficientemente creíble como para que se convenciera de que no era nadie sospechoso.

Julian se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Debió de ser duro cuando sucedió eso, ¿no?

En su mente se quedo sonriendo al ver que se había salido con la suya.

-Lo fue, tanto como perder a mi compañero.

-¿Que le paso?

-Digamos que un tipejo le corto por la mitad.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes porque sentirlo, fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que casi pareciera que fue ayer.

-Y digamos que también fue ayer cuando vi que se llevaban a Steve Bots -mencionó.

Aquella mención hizo que despertarse su curiosidad de inmediato, había oído lo que justamente quería oír, se giro mirándolo con una expresión sobresaltada.

-¿Que es lo que has dicho?

-Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar, resulta que ayer vi que se llevaban a ese robot llamado Steve Bots, andaba merodeando por aquí y en cuanto me cruce en la siguiente esquina, vi a unos sujetos llevársele metidos en una furgoneta, joder, fue impresionante, como se ve en la tele -confeso demostrando que había sido testigo de la desaparecían del inventor, o el rapto mas bien.

-¿Quienes eran? -se dispuso a conocer todos los hechos ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-No se, unos robots enormes, ¿que mas da?

-Da, ¿quien se los llevo? -le agarro de los hombros haciendo que le mirase fijamente a la cara.

Aquella reacción hizo llamar la atención de todos los presentes en el bar.

-Pero tío, ¿que coño te pasa? -le rechisto intentando de entender porque le atacaba, ahí de pronto vio que había algo detrás de su capucha que colgaba de su oreja, supo conocerlo al instante, era un aparato de comunicaciones que se podía usar para llamar a alguien a distancia-. ¿Eres poli?

-¿Que? -empezó a asustarse al ver que parecía que le había descubierto.

-Lo estabas grabando todo -le quito de encima y se quedo mirándole con una cara como de sentirse indignado ante lo que estaba viendo-. ¿Lo estabas grabando todo verdad?

Se puso a pensar el motivo por el cual se pensaba que estaba grabando la conversacíon, se acordo de su aparato de comunicaciones en la oreja y ahí entonces lo entendió, vio lo que tenía en la oreja y supo reconocer que se trataba de un agente, la había pifiado con eso.

-¡Eres un poli! -le recrimino acusándole mientras se hacía atrás con tal de escaparse.

Aquello hizo que todos los robots que estaban en el local se acabasen asustando y mirasen fríamente hacía Miles, la mayoría se levanto mientras cerraban sus periódicos mientras otros preparaban sus puños con tal de pelearse con él por ser un agente.

Miles vio como todos le estaban acorralando, era evidente que se había metido en el peor lugar posible como para fingir que no era agente, tenía que hacer algo o sino Julian se le escaparía del susto, veía como se hacía atrás, estaba dispuesto a escapar por la puerta de entrada.

-¡Estas muerto cabron! -le reprocho amenazandole y se marcho corriendo por la puerta.

-Tu -se dispuso a seguirle pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos hacía adelante acabo despertando la ira de todos los robots que le miraban con mala cara, se hizo hacía atrás y acabo golpeandose con la barra que tenía detrás, el barman se le acerco y le dijo:

-Le avise de que no se metiera en problemas -le susurro hacíendole acordar de lo que le había avisado antes ya que esto era lo que justamente quería evitar el barman.

-No se preocupe, se como salir de esto -dijo teniendo una idea de como librarse de todos.

Los robots se fueron acercando cada vez mas haciendo que le resultase imposible escaparse ya que todos eran enormes y no dejaban un solo espacio en medio, Miles se concentro y entonces extendió la manga de su capucha mostrando un reloj inalámbrico altamente avanzado, pulso un botón que había en medio y entonces lanzo una onda eléctrica que dejo inmovilizados a todos los robots, se cayeron al suelo provocando un enorme estruendo que resonó por todo el local.

-Reloj de pulsera con procesador de descargas eléctricas, una gran maravilla venida de la mente de Rodney Hojalata -esbozo ingenuamente para dejar bien claro que tenía un aparato hecho por un inventor y lo había usado para librarse de ellos fácilmente.

Se giro y se fijo en que el barman había quedado completamente boquiabierto al ver lo que hizo.

-No se preocupe -le paso un billete para pagarle la bebida de antes-. Considerelo una muestra de gratitud de alguien que se ha metido muchos problemas.

Le guiño expresamente el ojo y entonces se largo dispuesto a seguir a Julian del cual hacía un buen rato que lo había perdido de vista, y justo ahora que había encontrado algo de informacíon con respecto a lo sucedido con Steve Bots, necesitaba seguirle la pista antes de que desapareciera.

Salió del local y se puso a mirar a ambos lados para ver si le había por algúna parte o no, asumía que como le habían descubierto volvería directamente a su apartamento para recoger sus cosas y marcharse, se fijo bien y al final lo acabo encontrando, estaba en un rincón colocado delante de una cabina de teléfono hablando de forma apurada, ahí entonces lo entendió, estaba avisando a los responsables del secuestro de Steve Bots de que le habían descubierto.

Julian colgó el teléfono con bronca y entonces se giro mirando hacía el frente, ahí se percato de que le estaban observando y rápidamente se largo corriendo de la cabina. Se puso a perseguirle ahora que le había localizado, no podía dejarlo escapar.

Se puso a perseguirlo por todo el pueblo pasando por un enorme callejón repleto de tiendas de comercios de pequeñas actualizaciones y demás cosas, este se puso a ir tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con tal de ponerle obstáculos, pero no le servía de nada, él iba saltando como un corredor olímpico todo lo que pusiese por delante. Giro a la izquierda y de ahí se metió de vuelta en la continuación del camino principal donde siguió esquivando a toda la gente que había delante suyo, doblo en la siguiente esquina y de ahí se puso a subir por las escaleras de un enorme bloque, Miles le vio y ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea con tal de atraparle fácilmente.

Julian llego arriba del bloque y de ahí siguió corriendo subiendo por toda la parcela hasta acabar saltando por todos los bloques habían por el camino, fue uno por uno sin parar siquiera, se giro observando que no le seguían por detrás, sonrío orgulloso y se giro volviendo a mirar al frente pero en cuanto lo hizo observo que Miles había subido de algúna forma al ultimo bloque.

-¡No! -se asusto tanto que decidió volver por donde vino pero acabo cayéndose al pisar mal en el borde, se resbalo y acabo cayendo al fondo del suelo donde se golpeo bruscamente.

Intento de levantarse pero estaba tan dolorido por ambos lados que no sabía que parte de sus actualizaciones se le habían roto, observo que su codo izquierdo estaba perforado, se quejo viendo que ahora iba a necesitar repararselo de algúna forma. Miro al frente y observo que Miles bajo del bloque mientras era ayudado por un especie de cable que salía de su reloj de pulsera, se puso delante de él y el cable volvió a meterse dentro del reloj como si fuese extensible.

-¿Pero como has hecho...

-Ah, ¿esto? Fácil, te presento al reloj multiusos patrocinado por Rodney Hojalata, un inventor igual de parecido con Steve, del que parece que tu sabes como fue secuestrado -le aclaro echándole la bronca por haberse largado cuando justamente sabía algo de ese asunto.

-¿En serio tío? Todo esto por eso -se cuestiono incrédulamente y sin tomárselo muy en serio.

-No, todo esto por Steve Bots, ¿donde esta? -saco su pistola de detrás suyo y la uso para apuntar hacía la cabeza de Julian esperando que del miedo le dijese la verdad.

-Ni puta idea -espeto hacíendose la víctima.

-Se muy bien que tu sabes algo, dime, ¿donde esta Steve Bots?

-En un lugar seguro.

-¿Que lugar seguro?

-En uno al que no lo vas a encontrar tan fácilmente.

Miles se canso, estaba tan harto del día de hoy que decidió pasar a hacer las cosas mal con tal de terminar con todos sus problemas y conseguir lo que quería, se acerco y puso el gatillo de su arma sobre su cara con tal de que este le diese todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Donde esta Steve Bots? ¿Con quien estabas hablando antes en la cabina?

-Con mi madre, pensaba que me ibas a matar.

-Y una mierda, dime la verdad, a menos que no quieras que la gente que te contrato para callarte te mande directamente al chatarrero.

-El chatarrero ya no existe, Rodney Hojalata y sus amigo lo destruyeron.

-Pues entonces te mandare a otro, ¿ha quedado claro?

Con eso ya dejaba claro que Julian Strigges no podía buscarse ningúna otra excusa aparte.

-Lo encontré siendo perseguido por uno de estos callejones, él tío iba muy bien disfrazado, pero le pillaron al instante, eran un grupo de tres tíos, dos de ellos eran enormes, había un loco que tenía una especie de brazo motosierra o algo parecido -le relato lo que vio el dia del secuestro.

Aquello le empezo a resultarle bastante familiar.

-Y también dijeron que tenían que llevarle ante su jefe.

-Así, ¿que dijeron?

-No se, algo así como: Arcturus Von Sprocket -declaro expresamente.

Ahora aquello si que le resultaba familiar, sabía muy bien de quien estaba hablando.

-Arcturus Von Sprocket.

-Me intereso tanto lo que estaban haciendo que me metí en la pelea, los tíos esos se me quedaron mirando, parecía que me iban a matar pero en vez de eso el tío con la motosierra me dijo de que ahora era su contacto, si algo malo ocurriese o había alguien buscando a ese mismo tío, que le tenía que avisar urgentemente por cualquier medio posible.

-¿Entonces era a ese tío con quien te estabas comunicando antes verdad?

-Si, le avise de ti, ahora sabrán muy bien lo que van a hacer la próxima vez que intenten de llevarse a otro inventor de aquí -le confirmo agregando una nueva cosa.

-¿Que? -se extraño ante esa mención.

Lo distrajo y aprovecho lo suficiente como para hacerle una zancadilla y tirarlo contra el suelo.

-Adiós Miles o vayase a saber como te llamas -le insulto y se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

Rápidamente Miles se levanto sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, se había golpeado de una pésima manera contra el suelo, alzo la vista y observo que Julian se le estaba escapando, pero eso ahora le daba igual, ya tenía lo que quería, ahora sabía muy bien contra quien se estaba enfrentando, y no era ni mas ni menos que Arcturus Von Sprocket, uno de los terroristas roboticos mas despiadados y mas buscados por todo el globo terráqueo.

Decidió volver por donde vino, aprovecho y se dispuso a avisarle a Alexandra de lo que descubrió.

-Alexandra, ¿estas ahí? -llamo a Alexandra esperando que la contestase.

- _Estoy aquí Miles, ¿tienes lo que querías?_ -pregunto Alexandra al otro lado.

-Así es, he cogido al cabron de Julian Strigges, pero se me ha escapado, aún así he conseguido obtener bastante informacíon sobre el paradero de Steve Bots.

- _¿_ _Y que has obtenido?_

-No esta escondido en ningúna parte, lo han secuestrado.

- _¿_ _Secuestrado?_

-Así es, al parecer hace unos días unos tíos enormes le encontraron y se lo llevaron a algúna parte, creo que aún sigue vivo y lo están usando para algo importante.

-¿ _Sabes quien puede haberse llevado?_

 _-_ Ha sido Sprocket, ha vuelto a sus andadas otra vez.

- _Sprocket otra vez, joder, esto es serio._

-Y que lo digas, ahora mismo vuelvo a la central para terminar este asunto, por cierto, ¿ha venido alguien a llevarse a Gengis?, creo que voy a pasar por ahí para ver como esta.

- _Ah Miles, con respecto a eso..._

-¿Que sucede?

- _Veras, resulta que mientras tu me mandaste la orden de mandar a alguien para llevarse a tu amigo, me temo que ha sucedido algo que no sabría como explicártelo._

-¿Él que? ¿Que pasa? Dímelo.

- _Estas cerca de donde esta tu amigo Gengis?_

-Si.

- _Pues me parece que ahí encontraras la respuesta._

Miles no entendió a que se refería con eso pero por el tono que le estaba poniendo sonaba a que estaba pasando algo preocupante, lo dejo estar y siguió avanzando hasta meterse en el callejón donde se encontraba la tienda de Gengis, siguió andando hasta que de pronto observo algo que estaba sucediendo mas adelante, podía ver que había una multitud agrupada alrededor de una tienda como si algo malo estuviese ocurriendo ahí mismo. Aquello hizo que se temiese lo peor que se podía imaginar, marcho corriendo hacía ahí pasando entre la gente mientras quitaba a la mayoría dándoles varios empujones ya que quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto esperando a que alguien le contestase.

-Unos tipejos vieron a este tío hablando con un policía, se enfadaron y vinieron a echarle la bronca por estar confraternizado con un policía y en cuanto él intento de escaparse le cogíeron y le arrancaron todas las actualizaciones, dejaron tiradas el resto de sus piezas ahí mismo -dijo un robot viejo con gafas que estaba a un lado, le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Gengis.

Miles alzo la mirada y observo una enorme maraña de tuercas y tornillos seguido de una enorme tapa que actuaba como protector para la parte delantera, estaban tiradas encima de la tienda, con solamente ver ese protector, reconocía perfectamente de a quien pertenecía, era a Gengis, al final había llegado tarde y ya le habían matado, le fallo terriblemente.

-Pobre viejo, si no hubiese estado confraternizado con ese policía, quizás no le hubiesen hecho nada -opino otro que estaba a su lado lamentandose de una forma muy ingenua.

-Lo mismo digo -estuvo de acuerdo otro que tenía al lado escuchándole.

Aquello hizo que mirase aquel montón de piezas y tornillos que tenía delante y se diese cuenta de que no pudo cumplir con su promesa, le fallo, pero no por haber impedido que le matasen, sino por no haberle dado una oportunidad a lo que él le pidió que hiciera, no podía hacerlo solo, sobretodo ahora que se encontraba en una situación mucho mas arriesgada que antes, no necesitaba ver nada mas de eso, se marcho sin siquiera hacer nada al respecto, dejo que la gente se encargase de las partes de Gengis ya que sabía que en cuanto alguien se preocupase por sus desperfectos, todo el mundo empezaría a sospechar porque si y otra vez se produciría el mismo alboroto de antes.

Decidió regresar por donde vino, encendió su aparato de comunicaciones y entonces dijo:

-Alexandra, ¿estas ahí?

- _Estoy aquí querido, ¿estas bien?_

-No, la verdad es que no, esto es urgente, tenemos que avisar a todo el mundo de esto, si es verdad que Sprocket esta mandando a sus compinches a secuestrar a todos los inventores de Ciudad Robot, entonces Gran Soldador y sus amigos están en completo peligro, incluido Rodney Hojalata -le explicó insistiéndole para que tomase represalias ahora que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

 _-Miles._

-¿Lo has entendido todo Alexandra.

- _Miles, tengo que decirte algo importante._

-¿Que sucede? -se detuvo para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

- _Ha habido un aviso en el que dice que Jack Hammer ha desaparecido también._

Aquello despertó mentalmente su nivel de pánico al oír eso.

-Jack Hammer, ¿te refieres al primer mecánico que metió Rodney Hojalata para ser el nuevo inventor de la reconstruida Ciudad Robot?

 _-Exactamente, según su ayudante, se metió en su casa y vio que estaba todo tirado patas arriba, como si alguien lo hubiese atacado, también encontró una carta que ponía que estaba en peligro y que necesitaba huir inmediatamente, no había ni documentación, y ni las piezas que usaba para construir sus inventores, creo que Jack Hammer sabía que lo estaba acechando y por eso mismo ha huido, él sabe que van a ir a por él._

Miles se quedo rígido al oír eso ya que daba por sentado que esto solamente había hecho mas que comenzar, si era cierto lo que dijo Strigges, entonces le quedaba claro que Sprocket no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería, pero tenía que descubrir cual era su nuevo plan.

-Voy para allá Alexandra, espérame -le aviso con tono desesperante y se marcho dispuesto a seguir con su investigación ahora que tenía una prueba que indicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

No iba a parar hasta acabar con Sprocket de una vez por todas.

* * *

FIN DEL CUARTO SEGMENTO.


	5. 5·Mecanico de guerra

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

SEGMENTO 5: MECANICO DE GUERRA

Norbert Vixx esta incomodo sentado delante de un escritorio esperando a que venga el director del centro para así poder hacerle saber si aceptaban su trabajo o no, le había entregado su curriculum hacíendole saber de todas las cosas que hizo para que así pudiese entender que servía.

Estaba dentro de un pequeño local cuadriculado con apenas una sola ventana en un extremo y solamente había una luz fluorescente que iluminaba todo el despacho. El despacho era bastante soporífero y se notaba que el dueño no lo había limpiado en semanas, las paredes estaban agrietadas y había restos de granito que salían de debajo del suelo de aluminio, era un asco pero era lo mejor que había obtenido después de todas las solicitudes de trabajo que había solicitado hasta ahora.

Seguía esperando a que viniera el hombre pero no venía, estaba solo, amorronado y aburrido, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir meneando de un lado para otro los dedos de lo nervioso, asumía que no iba a obtener el trabajo, y lo necesitaba, si no lo conseguía, tendría que volver a casa de su tío donde continuaría viviendo en su garaje inventando cosas que nadie quería, y justo ahora que Gran Soldador había vuelto y le había cedido el puesto a ese joven llamado Rodney Hojalata, le parecía una aceptable tarea tener que trabajar en la mecánica como solía hacer anteriormente.

La puerta se abrió al fondo, se giro mirando de reojo y observo que era el dueño que había vuelto.

-Lo siento mucho, es que he estado ocupado en otra cosa -se disculpo con él con un cierto tono de desgana y entonces se sentó en la silla que había delante de su escritorio-. ¿Le he hecho esperar?

-No, para nada, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar -objetó mostrandose entusiasta delante de él.

El hombre era un robot gris bastante obseso, de caso aplanado y con unas enormes gafas que le hacían los ojos mucho mas redondeados que de lejos. Agarro la hoja que tenía encima de su escritorio y se puso a leer lo que había puesto, podía notarse que se trataba del curriculum, puso su mano encima de su boca como indicando que estaba determinando lo que estaba viendo en él.

-¿Eres Norbert Vixx no? -fue la primera pregunta que le hizo y era muy fácil.

-Así es -le reafirmo, no cambio su expresión para nada.

-¿Y tienes experiencia en la mecánica?

-Exactamente, soy todo un maestro, debería de ver las cosas que ha hecho.

-¿Construyes cosas?

-Bueno, reparo vehículos, ayuda a los robots con sus actualizaciones, añado energía a edificios que lo necesiten, básicamente hago de todo con tal de tener un destornillador y un soldador en la mano.

-Je, como un inventor, ¿no?

-Inventor no se, para eso tendría que ser Rodney Hojalata.

-¿Le gusta que este Rodney Hojalata al mando inventando cosas?

-Bueno, no le conozco pero, debo decir que en cierto modo me entusiasma que ahora haga de este mundo un lugar mucho mejor -opino buscando la manera de interpretar esa observación.

El hombre se puso a reirse pero aquella risa que soltaba sonaba mas a un severo sarcasmo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eso mismo dijo el ultimo que estuvo sentado en esa silla -confeso.

Aquello lo alarmo aún mas, no sabía si aquello era un aviso o un sarcasmo al que tenía que entender para dejar bien claro que estaba en la misma onda, se puso mas nervioso todavía, tanto que volteo la mirada hacía otra parte y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa en la que no había caído, uno de los pósters de las paredes parecía haber sido arrancado con severidad, solamente quedaba una pequeña punta pegada en la pared.

-¿Antes había algo ahí pegado? -le pregunto por curiosidad.

-Lo había, al parecer el idiota de mi primo pensó que poner un póster de la careta de Rodney Hojalata parecía una buena idea, se equivoco por completo.

-¿Porque? ¿Tenía algo mal?

-No es que todo lo estuviese, en si el póster era algo malo.

-Pero, ¿porque no era lo que tocaba o...

-Mira señor Vixx, se lo diré sin mas preangulos, pero es no para que se enfade, es simplemente para que lo entienda -hizo que se acercase para que lo escuchase entre murmullos-. Aquí, en este lugar, no somos muy fanáticos de Rodney Hojalata, si entiendes lo que te digo.

-Oh -exclamo reconociendo el motivo de ese póster.

-Así es, el estupido de mi primo esta tan obsesionado con ese robotito azulado que se piensa que poner un póster de él hará las cosas mejores, je.

-¿Y porque no? Hojalata ha estado ayudando a unos cuantos robots desde entonces, si tan solo pudiésemos darle algo de motivación quizás...

-¿Como dices? -se quedo mirándole con una expresión de malos humos

-Nada, cosas mías, no me haga caso -se rectifico nerviosamente, era evidente que para aquel hombre los inventores no eran de su agrado, estaba rodeado de racistas de inventores y eso era algo que apenas aguantaba, pero él quería un trabajo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora de momento era callarse y dejarse tragar cualquier cosa que le mencionasen.

El hombre se puso a mirar su curriculum de vuelta y entonces dijo:

-Aquí dice que estuviste trabajando como dependiente de una tienda de actualizaciones de la marca Ratchet, ¿es eso cierto?

-Así es, conseguí un puesto del barrio, estuve trabajando ahí durante un año y cuatro meses, pero claro, llego la rebelión de todos los robots oxidados que no querían mas actualizaciones de esas y la cosa se puso un poco chunga, y lo peor de todo es que claro, Ratchet fue detenido por haber estado implicando en el intento de destrucción de la ciudad, así que, bueno... no me duro mucho -argumento sincerandose con él mientras mostraba una expresión ingenua como de dejar claro que aquel trabajo fue algo como una oportunidad perdida que no sirvió de mucho.

El hombre se le quedo mirando pensativo al oír eso.

-¿Así que perdiste tu trabajo como dependiente?

-Y si, aunque no es que le haya tenido un cierto cariño, apenas venía gente por ahí que yo conociese, excepto a un hombre al que luego se quejo de que un tipo que iba magnetizado se llevo sus actualizaciones, eso si que fue rarísimo.

-Para el carro colega -le freno antes de tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo? -asumió que dijo lo que no tocaba.

-¿Dices que perdiste ese trabajo por culpa de Hojalata?

-Bueno, no es que fuese un trabajo admirable, pero si me desilusiono un poco el hecho de que perdiese ese trabajo cuando al menos estaba durando un poco mas de tiempo -aclaro demostrando que si había algo en lo que se mosqueaba por culpa de aquel inventor.

Se le quedo mirando detenidamente como si hubiese algo útil en él y entonces dijo:

-Ven conmigo -se levanto de golpe.

-¿Que vaya con usted? ¿Estoy admitido?

-No, pero es otra cosa interesante que tengo que enseñarte, sígueme -le pidió expresamente y entonces Vixx se levanto y se dispuso a seguirle.

Abrió la puerta del otro lado de la habitación y de ahí salieron al exterior en medio de la manzana que estaba llena de luces de neon con todo tipo de carteles que decían: CHICAS ROBOTICAS RECÍEN ACEITADAS, SE BUSCAN ROBOTS PARA TRABAJOS SECRETOS, CONFIE EN HOJALATA, ÉL SIEMPRE NOS PROTEGE. Lo llevo a la otra cuadra donde había un garito bastante sospechoso, en un extremo había un robot de aspecto desaliñado sentado de una forma incomoda, se le veía rascandose por detrás, se puso delante de aquel robot y le dijo:

-¿Que quieres ahora? -le pregunto amargamente.

-Este chico sirve, quiero que el jefe le vea -le señalo a Vixx.

-De acuerdo, ve por ahí -le señalo la puerta enrejada que había al lado suyo.

-Gracias -le agradeció y entonces se pusieron delante de la puerta enrejada.

La abrió y entonces pasaron al interior de un enorme pasillo estrecho igual de maloliente que el propio exterior, cerro la puerta por detrás de un portazo mientras Vixx se quedaba mirando indiferente al no entender donde se estaba metiendo, había pasado de estar buscando trabajo en lugares donde se vivía mejor a estar colaborando con gente que parecía que poco les gustaban los inventores, y no porque les hiciesen algo bueno, sino en general, doblaron a la izquierda y de ahí se encontraron con un ascensor que tenía el mismo tipo de puerta enrejada, la abrió de un tirón como si le costase tirar de ella, ambos pasaron dentro y él la cerro de la misma forma que antes, apenas entendía porque hacía eso, era como si le tuviese una bronca a las puertas o al propio lugar como si le hubiese hecho algo malo en algún momento.

-¿Que es este lugar? -le pregunto esperando una respuesta a esta situación tan incomoda.

Le chisto con el dedo silencionadole.

-Ya lo veras -le dijo murmuradamente.

Pulso uno de los botones y entonces el ascensor se puso a bajar de una manera poco halagadora, se oía el sonido mecánico de los engranajes y los cables rechinando como si no estuviesen perfectamente enganchados, se tuvo que agarrar para no perder el equilibrio, aquel ascensor era una caja de la muerte ya que estaba tan mal diseñado que no sabía si se iba a romper o no a medida que seguían bajando varios pisos, hasta ahora, estaban llegando a un piso -5, y así sucesivamente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos el ascensor por fin logro detenerse, llego a un piso menor que apenas sabía reconocer de cual se trataba, pero podía asumir que se trataba de un piso -20, lo mas bajo a lo que había llegado nunca, el hombre abrió la puerta enrejada de un tirón y entonces pasaron a un oscuro pasillo por el que apenas se veía algo, no era tan maloliente como el exterior pero se notaba que este era un lugar inhóspito y alejado de todo lo que había arriba en la superficie.

-En serio, ¿donde estamos? -le volvió a preguntar del miedo que tenía.

-Ahora lo vas a ver -le rechisto discrepando de darle respuesta algúna.

Siguieron avanzando por aquel pasillo que tenía aspecto de no acabar nunca, era como si hubiesen pasado a otro mundo donde nada era lo que parecía, había tanto silencio que le hacía sospechar que se había metido en un mal lugar, quería intentar de dar la vuelta pero sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía que mostrarle aquel hombre, continuaron avanzando hasta girar por una esquina oculta por la oscuridad del ambiente, salieron a una sala mas amplia donde se encontraban un grupo

de robots obreros amontonando varias cajas de actualizaciones, uno de ellos estaba montando una carretilla elevadora, los cinco sujetos que estaban ahí se fijaron en los dos como si fuesen dos individuos que se habían metido donde no debían, pero en cambio el hombre estaba firme.

-Necesito que alguien vaya a avisar a Screch -pidió estrictamente.

-¿Un nuevo recluta? -pregunto uno de los obreros que estaba apoyado sobre una pila de cajas.

-Posiblemente, necesito que venga él aquí inmediatamente -insistió apresuradamente.

El obrero robot se dio la vuelta y se marcho atravesando una puerta metálica que se encontraba en un rincón, la abrió de un tirón y se cerro por detrás, la situación se volvió incomoda ya que ahora se encontraba rodeado de un grupo extraño de obreros que no sabían que hacían trabajando en un lugar tan oscuro como este, no parecían pertenecer a un grupo social conocido.

-¿Como va la cosa aquí eh tíos? -se hizo el entusiasta con ellos para que viesen que él estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales o lo que fuese que tuviesen.

Ningúno le dijo nada, todos estaban con aquella expresión amargada como si para ellos él no fuese nada del otro mundo, siguieron con lo suyo como si no existiese.

-¿Les pasa algo o...

-Creeme, es mejor que no hables con ellos -le persuadió el hombre con total sinceridad.

No sabía si aquello era un consejo o un aviso de que no intentase meterse con ellos por pura seguridad, le seguía molestando este lugar ya que apenas entendía de que iba todo esto, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a acabar arrepintiendo de todo esto.

Al cabo del rato la puerta volvió a abrirse y ahí entonces surgió el mismo obrero de antes, les hizo un gesto como de querer que él viniese hacía donde estaba él.

-Bueno chico, aquí es donde nos separamos -le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Usted no viene? -le pregunto extrañado al ver que el hombre no le acompañaba después de haberle hecho todo aquel recorrido como para acabar así.

-Y no, esta ya no depende mi joven Vixx, ahora él se ocupara de usted, no se preocupe, le deseo mucha suerte, esta apunto de lograr algo bueno -le dijo en tono de despedida y se marcho dejándole ahí para que se ocupara él solo de lo que estuviese apunto de pasar.

Vixx apenas entendió a que se refería pero viendo aquel robot que parecía que le estaba esperando para que viniese, decidido ir a mirar para averiguar en que se estaba apunto de meter ahora.

Paso al otro lado de la puerta y ahí entonces se encontró con un enorme almacén enteramente formado por varias plataformas con cinco niveles a los costados donde se veía a todo un grupo de robots pasando cajas de un lado a otro, habían cintas en los costados donde grupos de brazos roboticos iban soldando varias piezas que apenas reconocía de que se trataban pero se notaban que lo que estaban haciendo ahí era algo importante.

-¿Pero que es este lugar? -se cuestiono asombrado al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Ven -insistió el robot queriendo que le siguiese.

Le siguió y lo condujo hacía al frente donde en un extremo se encontraba un robot enorme y musculoso hablando con otro obrero que le estaba pasando un papel para que escribiese algo, seguramente para afirmar algún tratado o algo parecido, se oyó que le agradecía y entonces se marcho por la izquierda, luego el robot grande se giro mostrando su aspecto delante de él, tenía la cabeza alargada de frente, su mandíbula era cuadrada, tenía unos tubos que actuaban de cabello enredado que le caían por detrás y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de puntas de arpones y cables de nilón de gran envergadura, también llevaba colgando un arma en el cinturón que apenas notaba de que tipo era pero era evidente que aquel hombre no era un jefe normal y corriente.

Trago saliva al atemorizarse por el aspecto de robot tan particular.

-¿Eres tu él nuevo? -le pregunto, su voz sonaba bronca como si mascase algo con la boca.

-¿Como dice? -entendía bien su pregunta, el problema era que no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Es él nuevo, al parecer también ha parecido por algo parecido relacionado con Hojalata -le aclaro murmuradamente al oído como si le estuviese contando algo fuera de lugar.

Se les quedo mirando a los dos al querer entender a que venía toda esta situación.

-Entiendo -dijo asintiendo-. ¿Como te llamas chico?

-Norbert Vixx señor, es un placer -le extendió la mano para que se la estrechase.

Le miro la mano y alzo la vista como si no se sintiese encantado con ese gesto, cambio su expresión a una de disgusto y entonces la bajo al ver que aquel robot no era de muchos apretones de manos.

-¿Es verdad de que te quedaste sin trabajo por culpa de Hojalata y los suyos?

-Bueno, perdí un trabajo rentable, no importante pero...

-¿Sientes que aquello te decepcionante bastante?

No sabía que responder a eso, era como si solamente quisiera saber una cosa de él y nada mas.

-Bueno, digamos que me decepciono mucho -fue lo único que se le ocurrió responderle.

Carraspeo pensativo como si hubiese encontrado algo interesante en él.

-Déjamelo a mi -le dijo al obrero.

-Bien -obedeció seriamente y entonces se marcho por donde vino.

Se giro viendo que el obrero se marchaba y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el robusto robot.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo chico?

-No señor, ¿lo pregunta porque cree que se quien es o porque lo he visto en algúna parte?

-Lo primero.

-Pues... sinceramente señor, no se mucho quien es.

Se le acerco mostrando una expresión seria y fija.

-Soy el capitán Hacksaw Screch, y a partir de ahora vas a obedecer todas mis ordenes y a escuchar todo lo que te diga, de mi y la de mi superior, ¿lo has entendido?

Aquello le dio que pensar.

-¿Significa que tengo el trabajo?

Esbozo un murmuro de disgusto.

-Vas a acabar siendo un perno duro de roer, ven conmigo -le pidió y se giro marchando por el frente.

Miro a ambos lados pensando que tenía un lugar seguro para irse ya que empezaba a sentir un rara duda hacía todo lo que le rodeaba, no sabía lo que era pero no le gustaba, decidió seguir a Screch para averiguar que era el lugar donde se encontraba, no parecía ser una fabrica de construcción, parecía mas bien una base, pero una base diferente a todas las que había visto en televisión.

Pasaron entre una de las plataformas y continuaron avanzando hasta meterse dentro de un recóndito hueco que había oculto entre uno de los niveles de los peldaños, lo atravesaron y entonces acabaron metiendose dentro de una pequeña habitación, era un taller mecánico donde se encontraban todo tipo de herramientas y demás materiales como para construir artefactos mecánicos, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era un coche ovalado con una antena puntiaguda en el tejado, el coche estaba desgastado y tenía manchas negras por todo el chasis.

-No puede ser -exclamo sorprendido al ver lo que tenía delante suyo.

Fue avanzando mientras iba girando de un lado para otro ya que no podía creerse que estuviese metido en un taller como ese, todos los aparatos mecánicos con los que había soñado en su vida se encontraban ahí metidos y en perfecto estado, miro el coche y noto que parecía ser un antiguo carromato a medio construir, lo toco y sintió la suciedad que había en él.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto no? -le pregunto inquisitivamente Screch.

Le miro notando que parecía que quisiera que le respondiese por el coche.

-Bueno, se nota que a esto le falta repararlo -opino riéndose entre dientes.

-¿Pero sabes que es exactamente no?

Ahí entonces lo entendió, quería saber si reconocía el coche.

-Si, es un carromato de volumen 5 con un acelerador V2 de propulsión mínima, el motor esta conectado a un par de pistones que efectúan la marcha a medida que se enciende el acelerador lateral que esta escondido debajo de la parte trasera, y también que parece que a este coche se ha quedado a medias, le falta limpiar la carrocería y cambiar el motor por uno mucho mas rentable y adecuada para estos tiempos, los V2 tienen el fallo de agotarse muy pronto porque consumen demasiado del gasoil que se le añade a través del deposito de combustible que hay debajo -resumió concretando todas las propiedades del coche, se lo conocía de sobra.

-Increíble -exclamo Screch sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, que normalmente la mayoría de los mecánicos que metemos aquí apenas saben exactamente como funcíonan estas cosas, ni siquiera saben la diferencia entre el liquido de frenos y la crema para el acerado -declaro demostrando que él había dado en el clavo.

Se rió falsamente al resultarle gracioso ese comentario.

-Pero tu, has conseguido resumirme básicamente como funciona esta cosa sin siquiera ponerte nervioso o haber durado mas de un minuto, eso es casi todo un récord.

-¿Un récord? ¿Era una prueba?

-¿Que tipo de prueba crees que era?

Se quedo pensando detenidamente en esa cuestión.

-¿Una prueba para determinar que soy apto para este trabajo o para demostrar que conozco lo suficiente de estas cosas mejor que todos los demás mecánicos de este lugar? -objetó especificando dos tipos de respuestas a lo que le estaba verificando.

-Estupendo -dijo encantado.

-¿Cual de las dos era?

-Ninguna -declaro mostrando una sonrisa ingenua.

Se quedo absorto al oír eso.

-Veras Norbert Vixx, en este lugar nosotros no nos preocupamos por si uno hace las cosas bien o las hacen mal, aquí nos preocupamos de si alguien sabe verdaderamente que es lo que esta haciendo, si no sabe lo que hace, ¿crees que perderían el tiempo reparando esto o intentarían de al menos tener el conocimiento suficiente para saber como repararlo? -le explicó razonando con él para que entendiese que lo que importaba era estar preparado para conocer este tipo de cosas porque sino acabaría metiendose en un lugar donde no le tocaba y estaría desperdiciando un montón de buenos materiales que cualquier otro mucho mas experimentado podría hacerlo mejor.

-¿Entonces eso significa que como se de estas cosas, soy útil para usted?

-Tu no eres útil para mi, tu le eres útil a nuestro amo.

-¿Quien es el amo aquí?

Asintió soltando un pequeño suspiro amargo y entonces dijo:

-Ven aquí -le pidió que se levantase y entonces ambos se marcharon del taller.

Volvieron a estar en la zona de carga donde continuaba el mismo ajetreo de antes, giraron en la siguiente esquina y de ahí fueron avanzando hasta llegar una plataforma auxiliar instalada cerca del tejado, ahí pudieron que arriba de todo había otro sujeto hablando con otro sujeto pero este era un robot normal, le iba diciendo algo y entonces se marcho por el frente, luego se giro y miro hacía abajo notando la presencia de Screch y Vixx, él se alarmo al ver que le estaba mirando, pudo notar su aspecto, no era un robot corriente, era un robot que tenía incorporado un casco con dos hojas rojas por el cual dentro de su cabeza salía fuego como si fuese una chimenea, iba vestido con una túnica roja carmesí y llevaba consigo un extraño bastón por donde la punta era parecida al mismo casco que llevaba el robot en la cabeza solo que un poco mas chico que el original.

Screch le levanto el pulgar como señalando que estaba todo en orden, él afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho desapareciendo de la vista de los dos.

-¿Quien era ese? -le pregunto sin quitar la mirada para ver donde se fue.

-Ese era nuestro amo y líder de este centro, es Arcturus Von Sprocket -le confeso sorpresivamente.

-¿Arcturus Von Sprocket?

-¿Te suena ese nombre?

-Me suena de algo, pero no se de que.

-No te preocupes, pronto te enteraras, ven -le agarro poniendo su brazo encima de su hombro y entonces lo acompaño haciendo que se fuese con él de nuevo.

Atravesaron un estrecho camino que había mas adelante y entonces acabaron entrando en una amplia sala cuadriculada donde se encontraba una enorme maquina que ocupaba toda la parte frontal de sala, era un enorme tubo transparente que llegaba hasta una cuarta parte del techo, arriba había una especie de plataforma que tenía encima un especie de punta de cohete formada por dos hojas parecidas a las del casco de Sprocket, dentro había una especie de cápsula igual de transparente y por el que parecía que se podía meter una persona dentro.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se quedo asombrado al ver eso.

Se fue acercando con prisa y entonces pudo observar mas de cerca como era en realidad, era una maquina tan enorme que apenas llegaba a ver lo que había mucho mas arriba.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto.

-¿Para que sirve esta cosa? -inquirió intrigado por descubrir que se trataba la maquina.

-Esta cosa, es el invento mas importante de Sprocket, es la maquina que nos dará la gloria a todos nosotros y dejara de preocuparnos por los inventores -comento expresamente.

-¿Como que preocuparnos por los inventores? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Veras Vixx, en este lugar, todos los que trabajaban aquí antes, se dedicaban a hacer todo tipo de cosas útiles, tenían buenos trabajos, familias a las que querer, pero desgraciadamente todo eso se fue al traste hace unos años -se puso a contarle toda la historia de lo que hacían aquí.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -se intrigo solemnemente.

-¿Conoces la historia de como fue que Gran Soldador desapareció?

-La conozco muy bien, Phineas T. Ratchet le embauco para que pensara que ya era demasiado viejo para seguir adelante y le hizo marcharse de la compañía sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que ya no estaba trabajando para ellos, Ratchet se hizo cargo de todo hasta que Rodney Hojalata le destapo y lo mando a la carcel, luego él se hizo cargo de la compañía y ahora todo el mundo disfruta inventando cosas -le resumió el asunto tal y como había sucedido exactamente.

-Vaya, si que aprendes mucho -se quedo halagado al ver que tenía un verdadero conocimiento de la historia y de todas las demás cosas.

-Es lo que mejor se me da aparte de la mecánica -exclamo ingenuamente.

Carraspeo pensativo y se quedo mirándole fijamente, tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto que hasta ahora nadie sabe?

-Uy no se, ¿es uno bueno? -se rió al entusiasmarle la idea.

Le hizo el gesto para que se acercase y entonces estando lo mas cerca que pudo le dijo:

-Sprocket, es el tío de Phineas T. Ratchet -le confeso susurradamente.

-¡No! -esbozo una enorme expresión de sorpresa al oír eso.

-Así es, el estupido sobrino hizo que matasen a su hermana y ahora él ha quedado encerrado en una carcel de máxima seguridad donde jamas le podra ver.

-Vaya, eso si que se ve cruel -opino indignado.

-Así es -afirmo, veía que se estaba interesando por todo el asunto-. ¿Sabes que es lo que hacemos aquí exactamente?

-¿Es otra prueba?

-No, se trata de que entiendas, de que lo que hacemos aquí es muy importante y necesitamos la ayuda de todos para poder lograrlo, necesitamos a gente experta en este tipo de cosas porque estamos apunto de hacer algo muy importante quizás cambie el curso de la historia.

-En serio, ¿y de que se trata?

-Veras: Cuando Sprocket perdió a su hermana y encerraran a su sobrino, se dio cuenta de que el mundo estaba cambiando de una manera que él no le gustaba, ni siquiera a la gente que conocía, los inventores se han hecho con todos los puestos de trabajo, y eso hace que los demás propietarios hayan acabado en la calle, sin trabajo, sin futuro, y todo a causa de único responsable en todo esto: Rodney Hojalata.

-Pero si Rodney Hojalata se preocupa por todos los robots.

-Solamente se preocupa por los robots que jamas se han esforzado en su vida, pero la gente que hay aquí se ha esforzado demasiado por conseguir lo que tiene, y que ha hecho Hojalata, quitárselos, se los ha quitado injustamente y él ha quedado puesto como un heroe.

Carraspeo pensativo al reconocer que tenía razón en eso.

-¿Crees que un heroe se merece tener toda esa atención cuando otros han quedado en la ruina?

-No, no lo merecen, pero no se, ¿cree que Hojalata se dará cuenta de todo esto?

Lo agarro de los hombros y le puso una expresión fría y rígida.

-Hojalata jamas será uno de nosotros, y por eso mismo merece ser castigado por eso.

-¿Castigado? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-¿Sabes para que sirve esa maquina en realidad?

-Sinceramente no, pero pareciera que sirve para algo importante.

-Así es, esta maquina la construyo Sprocket porque es su herramienta para vengarse de aquellos que mataron a su hermana, y le quitaron a su sobrino, muy pronto, cuando esto este terminado, Sprocket utilizara esta maquina para acabar con todos los inventores e impedir que sigan inventando cosas, ¿a menos que esto no te interese?

-Si me interesa -acoto decidido sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a trabajar para nosotros Norbert Vixx? ¿O te vas a quedar en la calle como te sucedió antes? ¿Quieres ser alguien que ayudo a cambiar la historia? ¿O quieres quedarte para convertirte en un mecánico de guerra?

Vixx se lo pensó detenidamente y tenía mucha razón, no soportaba que la gente sufriera a causa de otro tipo de gente, sobretodo los inventores, tenía también en razón, habían tantos que se habían hecho con demasiado y eso no le gustaba, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que demostrar que podía cambiar las cosas tal y hacerlas mucho mejor.

Esta tenía que ser su nueva meta a partir de ahora.

-Me quedo -acepto decidido.

FIN DEL QUINTO SEGMENTO


	6. 6·Regla de padres

ROBOTS:

LAS PRECUELAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGMENTO 6: REGLA DE PADRES

Herbert y Lydia Hojalata llevaban 25 años casados, tanto que llevaban celebrándolo yendo a un restaurante que se encontraba un poco a las afuera de Ciudad Remache, pero desde que su hijo Rodney Hojalata se había convertido en el propietario de Industrias Gran Soldador, ahora este les agradecía todo el cariño que les habían dado a lo largo de los años desde que le inventaron invitándoles a comer a cualquier restaurante de lujo que ellos quisieran, a ellos no les gusto mucho la idea ya que ellos sentían que se estaban precipitando demasiado con el éxito de Rodney y no deberían comportarse como gente que parece tenerlo todo cuando ellos a pesar de todo seguían siendo la misma pareja de robots discontinuados de siempre. Desde que Herbert se había convertido en uno de los nuevos músicos del momento, se había ganado una cierta reputación y eso hacía que fuese por fuese, cualquier dueño de un restaurante les invitaba gratuitamente, pero claro, a cambio de que él les tocase a ellos para hacer así que la velada resultase ser mucho mas halagadora, fueron a uno de los nuevos restaurantes que ya habían sido instalados hacia varias semanas, ellos decidieron ver como era y en cuanto se metieron, al instante el dueño reconoció quien era Herbert e inmediatamente les invitaron sobre una de las mesas del centro donde tenían una perfecta vista a través de la ventana donde se podía ver la ciudad y mas adelante del otro lado tenían a un grupo de músicos tocando con instrumentos de jazz para hacer parecer que estaban en los años 40.

Les sirvieron a cada uno una copa de aceite con champan y se dieron un pequeño con ellas.

-Feliz aniversario cariño -le dijo Herbert a su esposa.

-Feliz aniversario a ti también Herbert Hojalata, o debería decir: Herbert Hojalata, el padre de Rodney Hojalata que mantiene esta ciudad limpia y segura -espeto irónicamente Lydia.

Ambos se rieron al ver lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Es increíble que hayamos llegado a esto, hace unos años veíamos a nuestro hijo intentando de encontrar la manera de lograr su sueño, y al final ha acabado convirtiendose en algo mas que eso -opino Herbert sintiéndose orgulloso por ver en que se convirtió en su hijo.

-Le enseñaste bien, si no hubiese sido por ti quizás no habría llegado tan lejos.

-Lo se, pero... ¿crees que a lo mejor ha sido demasiado?

-¿A que te refieres? -se extraño ante esa mención.

Se quedo mirando la copa con champan y entonces dijo:

-Fijate bien en todo esto, ¿crees que nos lo merecemos? -se cuestiono expresamente.

-Pero Herbert, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Antes en mis tiempos siempre estaba esforzándome en conseguir mas de lo que yo quería, y ahora Rodney con tan solo un grupo de amigos y un poco de inteligencia, ha conseguido convertirse en el propietario de Industrias Gran Soldador, yo nunca podría haber llegado a eso -se autocompadecío de la idea de que su hijo hubiese llegado a ser alguien de una manera tan fácil.

-Y no, no podrías porque entender no tenías la confianza que antes solías tener, pero tu hijo si, tu le diste esa confianza el día en que intento de marcharse sin que él nos avisara, si no le hubieses dicho eso, ahora mismo habría continuado lavando platos como hiciste tu antes -le argumento su mujer queriendo que entendiese que se equivocaba con eso ya que haber dejado que Rodney se marchara a Ciudad Robot fue la mejor decisión que tuvo hasta ahora.

Herbert lo pensó detenidamente, tenía razón, no podría haber dejado que su hijo hubiese continuando lavando como un robot lavavajillas como él había estado haciendo durante los últimos 25 años, si no hubiese ocurrido aquel incidente en la cafetería del señor Gunk, quizás todo habría cambiado para siempre, de eso no podía quejarse, su hijo le había dado aquello que mas ansiaba, era estar en perfecto estado, y convertirse en el músico que siempre quiso ser.

-Tienes razón, debería sentirme orgulloso por lo que hizo Rodney en vez de sentir lastima por lo que pudo pasar o no, no se porque lo he pensado, tengo tantas lagunas en mi cabeza -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado por haber pensado de forma contradictoria.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo esta bien, vale, seguramente has pensado eso porque todavía no estas muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas -le consolo queriendo que lo asimilara antes de pensar cualquier cosa, le miro cariñosamente a la cara al ver que verdaderamente se avergonzaba de eso.

-¿Crees que debería hablarlo con Rodney? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión acerca de si debería hablarlo con su hijo o no.

Lydia pensó en esa propuesta y no supo muy bien que pensar de eso.

-Creo que será mejor que no, que él piense que todavía va bien -le propuso con tal de no hacer preocupar a Rodney ya que justamente ahora estaba en una época en la que estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar que ahora su padre tenía dudas sobre su propia vida.

-Será lo mejor -espeto estando de acuerdo.

Justo en ese momento se acerco un camarero y le dijo:

-Disculpe señor Hojalata que le interrumpamos su velada pero... nuestro trompetista se ha quedado un poco afónico y no puede cantar, así que si no le parece bien, nos gustaría que tocara una melodía con nuestro grupo de músicos que están ansiosos por seguir tocando, ¿le parece bien? ¿Si quiere le traemos algúna cosa extra para comer? -le explico proponiéndole de tocar con los músicos, le señalo al grupo que se encontraba mas adelante, estaban preparando los instrumentos.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber que pensar de esa propuesta.

-Es que... -se quedo pensando en alguna excusa ya que no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en aquel grupo, estaba cansado de estar tocando-, no tengo mi trompeta.

-No se preocupe, tenemos una guardada, creo que a lo mejor le gustara -añadió.

-¿En serio? -se quedo tartamudeo al ver que no se podía escapar de esto.

-Así es, ¿si quiere?

No sabía que hacer, si fuera por él diría que no, pero como lo habían invitado gratuitamente, tenía que darles algo a ellos como acto de modestia, miro a su mujer y ella estaba mirándole con aquella expresión cariñosa como de querer que lo hiciera por pura amabilidad, odiaba que Lydia hiciera eso ya que le resultaba imposible resistirse, esa era su debilidad, pero también tenía que hacerlo por su hija, por Rodney, que se ha pasado toda su vida queriendo como su padre tocaba a mas no poder, y a pesar de que no estaba aquí mismo, se habría sentido igualmente orgulloso de lo que hiciera.

-Lo haré -acepto golpeteando la palma de sus manos en señal de estar decidido.

-Me alegro señor, venga conmigo -dijo encantado el hombre y lo ayudo a levantarse de la silla.

-¿Seguro que podrás bien estar aquí sola cariño? -le pregunto a su mujer sabiendo que mientras él estuviese tocando, ella se quedaría ahí sola en la mesa.

-Tu ve, yo mirare -le insistió con tono vacilante, confiaba en que diese un buen espectáculo.

Sonrío confiado al ver que su madre no le daba ningún problema.

-Podría darle a mi mujer todo aquello que ella pida por favor -le pidió expresamente al hombre con tal de hacer que ella se sintiera mejor mientras él tocaba.

-Con mucho gusto señor -acepto encantado.

-Me voy -le aviso en señal de despedida y entonces se marcho siendo acompañado por el hombre.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedirse mientras ella se quedaba ahí con una sonrisa complaciente al saber que su hombre haría un buen espectáculo.

El hombre dirigió a Herbert hacía el otro lado del palco que había al frente del restaurante, le hizo doblar por la esquina y de ahí lo llevo a un enorme hueco donde estaba el grupo de robots preparando sus instrumentos, los veía limpiándolos con varios estropajos, se fijo en los músicos y en los instrumentos que llevaban consigo, había uno con un saxofón, un clarinete, una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, y otro que parecía estar tocando con una armónica.

-Caballeros, les presento a Herbert Hojalata, él será el sustituto de Peter, es el padre de Rodney Hojalata, y también sabe tocar la trompeta, ¿se la podéis enseñar?

El del batería agarro la trompeta que estaba metida en su caja, la levanto y se la enseño.

-Fabuloso -exclamo el hombre encantado con el grupo, le dio un golpe de palmas en el hombro-. Si desea algo, solamente salga y busqueme por donde vino antes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -acepto.

-Bien, le deseo suerte, tocamos dentro de un rato -le aviso con tono confiado y entonces se marcho dandose la vuelta por el mismo lugar por el que vino.

Herbert se quedo ahí solo sin saber que hacer, entendía lo que querían que hiciera pero ahora sentía que no estaba preparado para esto, miro al grupo que se levanto de donde estaban sentados y se acercaron hacía él mostrandose con una expresión de orgullo y admiración.

-¿De veras es usted Herbert Hojalata? -le pregunto el músico de la guitarra acústica.

-Así es, ¿habréis oído hablar sobre mi hijo no? -les estrecho la mano para presentarse.

Todos se miraron ingenuamente al oír ese comentario.

-Ni falta hace escuchar sobre ello, todo el mundo sabe quien es Rodney Hojalata -espeto vacilante el músico que tenía la armónica en la mano.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba.

-¿Él esta aquí? -pregunto el músico de la batería.

-No, él esta ocupandose de otra cosa, solamente estoy yo con mi mujer.

-Vaya -se quedaron todos disgustados con eso.

-Pero al menos sabe que esta haciendo lo correcto, ¿no? -objetó el del saxofón.

-Si, de eso estoy seguro -dijo Herbert sintiendo que ahora le resultaba imposible pensar en algo malo de toda la situación, todos estaban verdaderamente entusiasmados con Rodney, tanto que ahora ya no podía quejarse de seguir teniendo dudas sobre ese tema.

-Esta de aquí es la trompeta -se la entrego el que tocaba el clarinete.

Era una trompeta de plata de tamaño medio, le cabía en ambas palmas de las manos.

-Oh vaya, se ve que esta no es la misma -espeto irónicamente.

Los otros se rieron por ese insulso y absurdo comentario.

-¿Esta es la trompeta de... ¿como era que se llamaba vuestro amigo?

-Peter, el pobre no va a poder tocar esta noche -dijo disgustado el de la batería.

-Siento mucho que se haya quedado afónico -se disculpo ante ellos, sentía una gran vergüenza por tenerse que meter con ellos ya que este no era exactamente su lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que Rodney habría hecho lo mismo por ellos si alguien se hubiera roto en algúna parte.

-Bueno, en realidad no es que se ha quedado "exactamente afónico" -indico expresamente el de la armónica, puso un tono como indicando que había algo mas que no le habían contado hasta ahora.

-El pobre se ha atragantado con uno de sus dientes de bronce -confeso el del saxofón.

-Que horrible.

-Así es, le dijimos al muy idiota que no se cambiara los dientes por unos de bronce, esos siempre se salen de su lugar, y fijate lo que ha pasado -indico el del clarinete.

-Seguramente después de esto no se le ocurría volver a cambiarse las dientes -opino.

-Y obviamente no -indico el del saxofón tomándoselo como una retórica respuesta.

Justo en ese momento llego un robot técnico con enormes auriculares en las orejas del otro lado.

-Chicos, salís en dos minutos -les aviso susurradamente.

-De acuerdo -le confirmo el de la guitarra.

El técnico se marcho y los músicos fijaron su mirada en Hojalata de nuevo.

-¿Estas preparado para tocar señor Hojalata? -le pregunto.

-Lo estoy, aunque no se si esto va a tener el mismo afecto que mi actual trompeta.

-No se preocupe, siquiera le doy un ultimo arreglillo -se dispuso el del clarinete a volver a cogerla.

-¡No! -rechisto negándose a dejar que lo tocara-. A un instrumento nunca hay que cambiarle nada que lo afecte, solamente lo esencial, nada mas.

Todos se les quedaron mirando atónitos al ver como reaccionó ante ese acto desprevenido.

-Pues supongo que usted es el maestro -objetó expresamente el de la guitarra.

Mientras afuera, Lydia continuaba esperando a que Herbert saliera, se estaba aburriendo un poco al estar cenando sola, pero eso le daba igual, iba a ver a su marido volver a tocar delante de todo el mundo una vez mas, y seguramente con un grupito de músicos de mala muerte a los que iba a dejar en evidencia, le resultaba gracioso pero al mismo tiempo algo cruel, ningúno se merecía llevarse el protagonismo de otro por mucho que fuera bueno, incluido Rodney, que a pesar de ser el mejor inventor del momento, le seguía dedicando todo su ingenio a Gran Soldador, su heroe de toda la infancia, pero su mayor heroe siempre ha sido su padre, que sin él, Rodney no se habría convertido en lo que ahora, y eso era algo que Herbert ya lo sabía de sobra.

-Damas y caballeros, con todos ustedes, nuestro equipo de músicos de jazz -el dueño del local se puso en medio del escenario que estaba tapado bajo unas lonas de color carmesí, tenía agarrado un micrófono conectando a un cable y empezo a decir-: Pero ademas hoy tenemos algo especial que anunciaros, algo que seguramente os entusiasmara bastante.

Aquello hizo que toda la sala quedase en un terrible silencio y todo el mundo se pusiera a murmurar como locos, era evidente que esto no era algo que sucedía habitualmente en el restaurante.

Lydia se preparo sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a pasar, ahí venía él.

-Tenemos un invitado especial, y no es ni mas ni menos que: ¡Herbert Hojalata!, ¡padre de Rodney Hojalata!, ¡nuestro salvador y el mayor inventor del mundo! -se hizo a un lado y entonces las lonas se levantaron por arriba y se mostró a todo el grupo de músicos puestos en una posición pentagonal sobre el escenario que estaba dividido por varias secciones circulares que se elevaban varios metros hacía arriba, en la punta se encontraba Herbert teniendo en sus manos la trompeta.

Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir mientras él hacía una reverencia formal delante de todo el publico que le vitoreaba como si fuese un heroe cuando solamente tenía la gratitud de ser un buen músico.

-Algo que decir -le entrego el micrófono a Herbert.

Herbert no sabía que decir, esta no era una de sus funciones, veía a toda la gente y eran personas que apenas conocía, excepto una, su mujer Lydia que la miraba confiada, aquello que se motivara mucho mas y supiera muy bien lo que tenía que decir.

-Esto. Se lo dedico a mi hijo Rodney, que a pesar de no estar aquí, le dedico lo mejor para él y toda nuestra familia, juntos -esbozo con total sinceridad.

Todos le aplaudieron sintiéndose conformes con ese discurso emocional.

Le devolvió el micrófono y ahí entonces todos se pusieron a tocar, el del batería fue golpeando primeramente todos los pasillos y de ahí todo el resto se puso a tocar los instrumentos creando una música acústica de jazz que resonó por todo el restaurante.

 **N/A: No tengo ni idea de como describir esta escena, así que podemos asumir que Herbert esta tocando la trompeta con total euforia mientras el resto hace lo suyo y esto lleva a varios minutos adelante donde todo el mundo ya ha quedado mas que satisfecho con la actuación.**

La canción termino y todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir sintiendo que habían tenido uno de los mejores espectáculos de toda la noche, Herbert se puso a saludarles mientras él iba mirando entusiasmado a todos los espectadores que estaban delante suyo, los músicos que tenían detrás se pusieron a darles palmadas en la espalda al sentirse orgullosos de que hubiese participado con ellos, les estrecho la mano y él siguió sintiendo que hoy era el hombre de la noche.

Su mujer Lydia le saludaba feliz de ver que pudo hacer un autentico espectáculo inigualable a todos los que había hecho anteriormente, pero sin duda este le parecía el mas personal de todos, y por una buena razón, lo hacía por Rodney, y por demostrar que no le tenía miedo al futuro.

Después de aquella cena y el espectáculo que se monto Herbert, ambos decidieron marcharse a pie para así tener un momento a solas sin tener que depender de nada, tardarían mas pero al menos tendrían el tiempo suficiente como para poder hablar de lo que fuera.

-Ha estado bien -dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de entusiasmo.

-Lo se -reafirmo sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

Iban por la acera mientras él la sostenía con el brazo por encima de su cuello.

-¿Crees que Rodney se enterara? -le pregunto dudosamente.

-Se enterara -le miro a la cara-. ¿Porque dudas tanto?

-No se, ¿tu crees que alguien lo ha grabado y lo habrá metido en la web?

De pronto Lydia se soltó y puso delante de él con una mirada seria.

-¿Que te ocurre?

-Ah -asintió amargado al ver que ahora ya no podía ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Me habría encantado que toda la familia hubiese estado con nosotros para verme -declaro.

Aquello fue algo que a Lydia le resulto bastante extraño pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendía y por una muy buena razón en especial.

-¿Tu querías que Rodney te viera, verdad? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-No lo se, quizás si, y quizás no, pero... al menos algo.

-Herbert, no necesitas que tu hijo este aquí para ver lo que puedes hacer, él ya lo sabe, tu eres su heroe, siempre lo has sido -le consolo cariñosamente mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-Por encima de Gran Soldador -agrego ingenuamente.

-Que eso ya es algo -indico ella siguiéndole la corriente.

Ambos se quedaron riéndose al reconocer lo irónico de toda esta situación. Herbert siguió riendo hasta que volteo la cabeza a un lado y se fijo en algo que le llamo la atención, Lydia no entendía hacía donde miraba hasta que ella volteo la mirada también.

Estaba mirando el escaparate de una tienda de vestidos de novia, había dos maniquíes que tenían puestos dos tipos de vestido de novia mientras sujetaban varios ramos de flores mecánicas.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos casamos? -pregunto él.

-Si, me acuerdo perfectamente.

-Yo estaba en el altar, a mi lado estaba el tonto de mi amigo Paul como mi padrino que no paraba de hacer cosas raras con la cara para distraer a la gente, entonces llegaste tu siendo acompañada por tu padre, llevabas puesto ese vestido blanco que te hacía parecer como si hubieses salido de una fabrica de manufacturacíon -argumento relatando toda la historia tal y como se contaba.

-Y tu pareces uno de esos muñecos de consuelo por encargo.

-Solo que por aquel entonces yo era mucho mas feo que uno de esos muñecos.

Ambos volvieron a reirse al resultarle irónica esa situación.

-¿Tu crees que Rodney ya le habrá pedido matrimonio a su novia?

-¿Te refieres a Cappy?

-Exactamente, esos dos están tan juntos todo el dia trabajando en lo que él tiene que no me resultaría raro pensar que se casara pronto con ella.

-Quizás lo haga dentro de un tiempo.

-Pues en ese tiempo yo estaré ya muerto.

-Venga Herbert no pienses mal, Rodney te curo para que pudieses vivir un poco mas, deberías aprovechar esas nuevas actualizaciones para tener buenos pensamientos.

-Y los tengo, pero vienen estas dudas en la cabeza y no se si aceptar todo lo que me pasa a mi alrededor o sentirme mal conmigo mismo, es como una regla de padre.

-¿Regla de padres?

-Si, las reglas que hacen que un padre se de cuenta de que es lo mas importante en su propia vida, sin ellas no te darías cuenta de lo que estas haciendo contigo mismo o lo que aportaría que le hiciera a los demás, y hoy esta noche me parece que he violado una de esas reglas.

-¿Cual?

-La de sentirme demasiado orgulloso por lo que soy.

-Esa no me parece una regla de padres.

-En realidad si lo es, piénsalo bien, mi propio hijo me ha convertido en lo que soy, me ha hecho sentirme mucho mas orgulloso que cuando él trabajaba conmigo lavando platos, me ha convertido en el músico que siempre quise ser, y a pesar de todo eso, no me siento orgulloso de eso, ¿porque? ¿Porque tengo esta duda en mi cabeza que me obliga a no sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo.

-Quizás el problema sea que tienes demasiado miedo a aceptar que han cambiado mucho las cosas: Rodney se ha convertido en el propietario de Industrias Gran Soldador, su heroe, ahora se venden actualizaciones a todo el mundo, nadie va al basurero, y ahora a nadie le falta nada.

Aquello hizo que Herbert se detuviera quedandose rígido al instante.

-Ahí esta -dijo murmuradamente.

-¿Que esta qué?

-Ese es el problema, hay demasiadas cosas buenas en medio.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Antes todo iba mal, pero ahora que Rodney lo ha restablecido todo, se siente como si todo esto fuese un producto de fantasía, no es real.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Me resulta imposible vivir ahora en un mundo tan perfecto como este.

Lydia se le quedo mirando con una expresión atónita al no entender a que se refería con eso.

-¿Verdaderamente piensas eso de todo esto?

-No lo se, pero... quizás sea ese el problema que he tenido hasta ahora.

De pronto le dio una inesperada bofetada en la cara que lo dejo atontado.

-¿A que ha venido eso? -le reprocho sin entender porque le abofeteo.

-Por estar pensando como un tonto.

-¿Que? -no comprendió esa confesión tan conflictiva.

-Herb, no puede ser que por mucho que pienses que como el mundo ha cambiado, tu tienes que echar de menos los malos tiempos de tu vida pasada, dime: ¿De veras quieres volver a trabajar para el señor Gunk después de lo mal que te trato durante estos últimos? ¿O a Rodney? ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijo cuando le despidieron aquel dia que decidió marcharse a Ciudad Robot? -le concreto todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza para que viera que era una estupidez que pensara de esa manera tan frívola y contradictoria a su situación actual.

Eso fue algo que le hizo entrar en razón, no podía seguir pensando así, antes no era nada, ahora era y tenía que sentirse orgulloso por eso, tanto para él como por su hijo. Se llevo las manos a la cara y se las paso de la vergüenza que tenía por habérsele ocurrido esa conclusión.

-Lo siento mucho Lydia, he arruinado la velada.

-¿Que has arruinado la velada?

-Si, he estado todo el tiempo con dudas sobre quien soy y porque soy así, pienso en no sentirme orgulloso de lo que soy y de lo que no es Rodney, y encima tu me has abofeteado, por primera vez en la vida haz hecho que hasta ni siquiera nuestros respectivos se nos ocurrirían haber hecho -aclaro sincerandose con ella para que viera que se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

-Herb, no has arruinado nada, aún -dijo eso ultimo con incredulidad.

-¿Que pensara Rodney ahora de esto? -se puso nervioso de pensarlo.

-Mejor que no sepa nada, vale, no tiene porque saberlo, simplemente deja que esto suceda, ¿de acuerdo? -le propuso Lydia con tal de que no se siguiese sintiendo mal consigo mismo.

Reflexiono pensativamente sobre esa propuesta hasta que entonces dijo:

-¿Crees que Rodney se dará cuenta? -se lo siguió cuestionando.

-Él no se dará cuenta, esta demasiado contento con su vida como para pensar en eso.

-Cierto -reafirmo reconociendo que tenía razón en esa cuestión, Rodney estaba tan entusiasmado con lo que tenía que le resultaría imposible ver a su padre teniendo dudas sobre su vida.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo mas o...

-No, solamente volvamos a casa, estoy cansado.

-Tienes razón, yo también.

Acepto y entonces ambos marcharon lentamente tomando el camino de vuelta a casa sin ningún problema, Herb volvió a apoyar su brazo sobre el cuello de su mujer y aquello hizo que ella apoyase la cabeza sobre su cuello de lo encantada que estaba por tener a su marido al lado.

-Ha sido una buena velada -dijo ella.

-Lo se -afirmo murmuradamente.

-Deberíamos de repetirlo, quizás con toda la familia.

-Vale, pero como Rodney traiga al revoltoso de su amigo rojo juro por dios que la próxima cena la hago en el despacho de Rodney, creo que nadie se dará cuenta de eso -decreto irónicamente.

Se puso a reír Lydia al resultarle divertido como se quejaba de esas cosas.

Al cabo de menos de una hora regresaron a casa, Herb abrió la puerta dejando que Lydia pasara primero pero antes siquiera de dar un paso mas la detuvo al instante.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Que pasa?

-Quiero hacer esto -la agarro por detrás y la levanto sosteniéndola por el cuerpo mientras ella se quedaba asombrada al ver la tontería que se le ocurrió hacer.

La fue llevando al interior de la casa mientras Herb se reía de lo entusiasmado que estaba por haber hecho esto, la siguió llevando mientras se aguantaba de no intentar que se le cayera.

-Como una pareja de novios -exclamo él.

-En su primer día de casados mas bien -indico irónicamente Lydia.

-Aquí te dejo -la apoyo sobre el sofá mientras suspiraba aliviada del cansancio que tenía.

-Me parece que me quedare aquí un buen rato -dijo ella extendiendo los brazos hacía abajo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la cama?

-No, déjalo, me iré yo sola cuando consiga recomponerme.

-Bueno, si te apetece estaré duchándome, me parece que voy a tener que irme a me pulan un poco antes de que todo esto se oxida -aviso irónicamente mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Tu ya no puedes oxidarte.

-En realidad si que puedo, pero no como antes -indico asomando la cabeza y se marcho.

Se quedo Lydia soltando una pequeña risotada sarcástica al ver que su marido siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto sobre lo que iba a hacer, le resultaba imposible verle de otra manera, siempre era tan extravagante como ingenuo, y eso le gustaba de él, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, cosa que seguramente Rodney pensaría lo mismo, no había mejor padre que él para haberle enseñado todo lo que necesitaba para haberse convertido en quien era.

Pasada una hora, Herbert termino de ducharse, se limpio puliéndose todas sus actualizaciones y entonces cerro la canilla del cual salió un chorro de aceite puro, salió de la ducha mientras mantenía una toalla atada sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, se metió en el ropero y se puso a buscar sus actualizaciones secundarias para irse a dormir, dejo las viejas amontonadas en un rincón del armario que había al lado, se puso a buscar cuales actualizaciones ponerse ya que la mayor parte eran todas iguales y no tenían nada distinto, aquello hizo que se pusiera a dudar sobre lo que tenía, le dio igual y cogío la que tenía mas cerca, luego cerro de un portazo el armario.

-Cariño, ¿te vienes a la cama? -llamo a su mujer.

No se oyó nada, no le contesto, aquello lo extraño bastante.

-Lydia, ¿estas ahí? -le pregunto intentando de llamar su atención.

Seguía son oír nada, era como si su mujer hubiera desaparecido de repente mientras estaba distraído metido en la ducha, decidió ir al salón para ver lo que ocurría, fue yendo hasta ahí cuando de pronto se percato de algo, oía un sonido, un sonido de voces inintendibles pero no parecían venir de un robot, era una voz que le sonaba familia, se metió en el salón y observo que si estaba Lydia, solo que en este caso estaba sentada delante de la mesa del comedor con una grabadora en sus manos, estaba encendida y miraba algo que parecía estar grabado en su interior.

-Lydia, ¿que estas haciendo? -le volvió a preguntar ahora que la tenía delante.

-Herb, ¿te acuerdas de esto? -le pidió que se acercara para que viera lo que había en la grabadora.

Se acerco lentamente para ver que era lo que estaba viendo, se puso delante de ella y observo que se trataba de un video en el que se veía a Rodney con 10 años, estaba sentado en una silla reclinable negra y el fondo era blanco, como la pared de una psiquiatra.

- _¿Y dices Rodney que un dia conocerás a Gran Soldador?_

 _-No solamente le conoceré, le presentare todos mis inventos._

 _-¿De veras?_

 _-Si, así es, le demostrare que soy el mayor inventor del mundo._

Herb se quedo mirando fijamente el video y supo reconocer exactamente de que se trataba.

-Un momento, ¿esto no es de esa entrevista que nos hizo aquella psiquiatra a la que fuimos a llevar a Rodney? -inquirió sorprendido al ver que se trataba de eso.

-Así es, es el mismo.

-Increíble, ya ni me acordaba de que esto existía.

 _-¿Como es Gran Soldador?_

 _-Grande, como una bola._

 _-¿Es una bola?_

-No, la bola no. Es... La Bola.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Estaba revisando las cosas y me encontré con esto escondido en el arcón de al lado.

-¿Porque será que lo escondimos ahí?

-Quien sabe, quizás paso el tiempo y ni nos acordamos de donde dejamos las cosas.

 _-¿Crees que Gran Soldador es tu heroe porque..._

 _-Bueno, porque inventa cosas útiles, aunque..._

 _-¿Aunque?_

Se quedo el Rodney joven mirando para otro lado como pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

 _-Yo tengo a otro heroe mas de mi lado._

 _-¿Así? ¿Y cual es?_

 _-Me parece que se refiere a mi_.

Surgió un Herbert Hojalata un poco mas joven metiendose en la imagen del video, se sentó en la misma silla donde estaba su hijo y volvió a sentarse, él se sentó encima de su regazo.

- _Espero de que esto no estropee la sesión, ¿eh?_

 _-No, esta bien que usted interactue con su hijo, ¿le parece bien?_

 _-Si, ¿a que si eh Rodney? ¿Yo soy tu heroe?_

 _-Por encima de Gran Soldador._

 _-Lo ve, yo soy su heroe._

Se puso a abrazarlo mientras él se reía de una forma coqueta.

-Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado desde ese momento -Lydia no pudo evitarlo y acabo llevandose la mano a la boca al no poder contenerse de lo agradable que era estar viendo eso.

-Lo se -estrecho fuertemente su cuello mientras apoyaba sus manos encima de su mujer, le dio un beso por la nuca y se quedo mirando el video que todavía seguía.

 _-Dime Rodney, ¿crees que algún dia tu padre se convertirá en alguien parecido a Gran Soldador?_

 _-No le hace falta._

 _-¿Porque no?_

 _-Pues porque él es mi padre, y mi padre siempre será el que es._

Abrazo fuertemente a su padre mientras él reía de lo entusiasta que era su hijo con su padre.

-Hiciste bien Herbert -le echo una mirada de reojo de lo contenta que estaba con él.

-Lo se -le dio un beso en los labios y ambos continuaron el video.

Se quedaron toda la noche viendo la grabación sin importar el tiempo que pasara, al ver eso, les dejo bien claro que ambos estaban verdaderamente orgullosos de haber tenido a Rodney y eso era algo que nadie les podía quitar. Rodney Hojalata era la mejor persona que había en el mundo ya que él era capaz de cambiar las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

A menos que... algo malo sucediese.

* * *

FIN DEL SEXTO SEGMENTO

FIN DE TODOS LOS SEGMENTOS


End file.
